DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS
by 2p-talian
Summary: DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS
1. DUCKS

One fine afternoon in the pond, all of the ducks were gathering for a duck meeting. It started off with America duck quacking loudly at England duck. The British duck was quacking angrily an France duck, who was claiming to be the most beautiful duck in the pond, and he was right.

"Quack quack!" Quacked England duck. America duck looked at him shocked and angry. How dare he talk about his mother like that.

"Quack quack quack. Quack quack, quack quack!" America duck quacked back. France duck laughed loudly.

"quaquaquaquaqua, Quack quack quack quack quack." France duck said happily. Suddenly, Germany duck cut in.

"... QUUUUAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK." He quacked out. Italy duck had gone under water and pinched him with his little ducky beak. Unfortunately, he bit lower than he thought. It was okay though, Germany duck never planned on having children anyway.

"Quack quack quack." Italy ducky quacked apologetically to him. Germany duck pecked him back on the head and swam away to join Prussia duck who was trying to pick up some chicks.

"QUACK!" Prussia duck quacked loudly when he realized he didn't have hands to pick up the tiny baby chicks. Then, without warning, Japan duck spoke up.

"... just shut the fuck up guys... seriousry" because in many anime, the animals can talk and Japan duck is an anime duck.

the end

* * *

**IT IS BACK! For those of you who don't know, this story has been posted by me before, but it was removed from the website and my account was blocked for a few days BUT IT IS BACK and the ducks have returned. Hopefully for good this time.**


	2. NOR-DUCKS

Finland ducky was happily swimming around the pond, looking for Sweden duck. He had found a nice, little, old lady who was throwing bread, and he wanted his friend to eat with him. He found his larger duck friend by some weeds, staring intensely at a fish below him. The fish swam away, terrified by his scary ducky glare.

"Quack." Finland duck quacked happily as he swam over to him.

"... Qu'ck" quacked Sweden duck quietly. They both swam over and started eating the bread. Denmark duck, Iceland duck, and Norway duck were already enjoying the bread.

"QUACK QUACK MOTHER DUCKERS!" Quacked Denmark duck loudly, scaring the little old lady away. Norway duck glared at him and pecked him on the back to shut him up.

"Quack quack quack." Said Iceland duck defiantly. He had had enough of this. He flapped his wings trying to fly, but didn't get very far. Iceland duck is still a little duck, so he has little baby duck feathers. Iceland duck is very frustrated, having to deal with late ducky puberty.

"... quack" Whisper quacked Norway duck. He continued to eat bread.

"Quack Quack" Finlad ducky said with a smile but not really a smile because ducks have hard beaks, making it impossible for them to smile. Sweden looked down at his smaller duck friend.

"... qu'ck" He quacked at last. Finland ducky lay fainted in the pond because Sweden duck is really scary and him staring silent like that was terrifying.


	3. DUCK OFF

All was calm an peaceful in the pond. Until Russia goose showed up. He was fat and bigger than the other ducks so they didn't like him. He also had a weird goose face (that was terrifying, yet adorable).

"Quack quack." Quacked America duck quietly, swimming out of the way. England duck quacked in agreement. Russia goose was so big, that the entire pond full of ducks had to leave and go to the shore just to make room for him. Russia goose was very lonely.

"Quack quack quack." Belarus duck quacked to her older brother. All of the other ducks thought it was strange that a goose and a duck were siblings. Lithuania duck was taking bets that one of them was adopted.

"Quack?" Ukraine duck flew over to him and swam beside him. Belarus duck instantly started to quack loudly, trying to get her to leave. Ukraine duck was a strong and independent duck though, SHE DON'T NEED NO MAN, anyway, she ignored her sister and kept swimming.

"QUACK QUACK!" America duck quacked loudly as he flew back into the pond. France duck had been flapping his wings, trying to sneakily touch his tail only not his tail, it was his feathery duck ass. The other ducks slowly joined him, suddenly, Russia goose was less lonely. He even made a sound to show his happiness.

".. HONK." He honked out loudly. The other ducks stared at him. They all silently agreed, and got out the duck tape. Russia goose never made a sound again.

"Seriousry guys, we can tark, you are insane." quacked Japan duck. He joined Russia goose in the puddle for ducks that had had their beaks duck taped shut.


	4. DUCK YES

DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS

So this one time, China duck was eating some grass and America duck waddled up to him like, "Quack quack quack?"

"Quack quack quack quack." Replied China duck in a sassy tone. He doesn't care what America duck says, America duck is a bitch. He doesn't need America duck. America duck means nothing, but in all actuality, China duck cares about America duck, but not in a sexual way. They are just duck-bros.

"Quack quack." Laughed England duck. He loved it whenever China duck was being sassy. Pretty soon there was a crowd of ducks.

"QUACK QUACK, QUACK QUACK, QUACK QUACK, QUACK QUACK!" The ducks quacked out. If they wanted a quack rap off, they would get it. China duck and America duck began to get ready, pumping themselves up.

"QUACK, quack quack quack quack, quack quack quack, quack, quack, quack quack quack quack." America duck quack-rapped. The ducks all laughed and quacked of approval.

"Quack quack quack quack, quack quack quack quack, quack quack quack quack quack quack quack QUACK!" China duck struck a super sick pose. America duck looked at the ground, defeated.

"... fuck." America duck quacked sadly and waddled away.


	5. WHAT THE DUCK

**So, I noticed that a lot of the views on this story are from other countries besides the good old USA, such as U.K, Canada, Philippines, France, Malaysia, Australia, Peru, Mexico, Iceland, China, Sweden, Russia, Indonesia, Germany, Thailand, Argentina, Colombia, Hong Kong, Finland, Romania, Poland, Norway, Puerto Rico, Belgium, Bahrain, Singapore, Israel, Bulgaria, New Zealand, India, Portugal, Slovenia, Chile, Ireland, Italy, Netherlands, Czech Republic, Switzerland, Denmark, Dominican Republic, Spain, and Slovakia. HOLY SHIT THAT IS A LOT OF COUNTRIES! so in case any of you are studying english, or learning english, or any of that stuff, here are a few words that rhyme with Duck (by the way, some of these words may or may not be actual words)**

_**Auck**_

_**Buck**_

_**Cuck**_

_**Duck**_

_**Euck**_

_**Fuck **_**(I am pretty sure this is a word, but I am not quite sure)**

_**Guck**_

_**Huck**_

_**Iuck**_

_**Juck**_

_**Kuck**_

_**Luck**_

_**Muck**_

_**Nuck**_

_**Ouck**_

_**Puck**_

_**Quck**_

_**Ruck**_

_**Suck**_

_**Tuck**_

_**Uuck**_

_**Vuck**_

_**Wuck**_

_**Xuck**_

_**Yuck**_

_**Zuck**_

**And now, a short story about ducks or some shit... I don't even know anymore, I just smash my face onto the keyboard and hope that words appear on my screen by magic. **

* * *

One fine day, America duck was swimming in the middle of the pond. Then suddenly, he had to poop really bad, so he did, because ducks don't use toilets (dumbass).

**The End**


	6. DUCKING ADORABLE

92.4% of the ducks think that Germany duck is gay... 100% of them are right.

99.74% think that Italy ducky is gay... 100% of them are not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not right (have you ever seen a word so often that it doesn't even seem like a word anymore? now you have)

9.2 ducks out of ten agree that America duck is a bitch. Switzerland duck prefers to remain neutral... most of the time.

49.999999% of ducks avoid France duck because he smells of rich fromage.

99.9999% of ducks agree that Liechtenstein duck is the cutest god damn thing on the face of the earth.

99.11% of ducks have no idea that Canada duck exists.

4.5 nor-ducks out of 5 like little old ladies with bread

1 goose out of 1 agrees that Russia goose is very popular. He has tons of friends and everyone loves him. (of course, nobody ever listens to geese. They lie and scare people)

**And now a story**

* * *

Prussia duck was sick of everyone's shit. He tried his hardest, but it was never good enough. He was determined to show everyone wrong. With a bit of elbow grease, or wing grease, or whatever the fuck ducks have, he would beat the odds. Prussia duck would finally be able to achieve his goal. He was the single greatest duck in the pond. He could do anything.

"Quack." He said with determination. He swam to the other side of the pond and saw a little yellow ball of fluff. He spread his wings and tried to slip them under the fluff ball. The ball rolled and made a small sound. Prussia duck quacked loudly and then tried to squeeze the fuzz ball and pick it up. It simply hopped away.

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" He cussed loudly. Then, Germany duck waddled over to him quacking. He picked up the fuzzball with his ducky beak and placed it on his brother ducks back. Prussia duck quacked angrily. With a little shake, he knocked the fuzzball off. This time, he picked it up with his own beak and placed it on his back. Prussia duck quacked with happiness. He had finally picked up a chick, all on his own.

"... asshole." Germany duck said as he waddled away towards Italy ducky. Italy duck was sitting under a tree in a little bitty nest that he had made all on his own. He was sleeping, like usual, but that will be another story.


	7. A DUCK BY ANY OTHER NAME

**I can't believe you actually want more duck stories... I made these when I was bored as hell in the middle of the night... WHY THE DUCK DO YOU WANT MORE DUCK STORIES. Actually, its hilarious that is already more successful than the one story that I actually put effort into. Less effort=more success? How does that even work? Note to all of you: never take advice from me, that is the worst decision you will ever make. Whatever, here is a ducking duck story. By the way, have you ever noticed that "baka" sounds like the noise a chicken would make?**

* * *

England duck constantly does weird things. Like ducky black magic. Another thing he enjoys is setting things on fire, but living in a pond, that doesn't happen often. His favorite type of music is punk duck rock, like All-American Ducks, Green Duck, Fall Out Duck, My Ducky Romance, and Panic! At The Pond.

One night, after a day of cursing and quacking at America duck, England duck was having a strange dream. He had been turned into a chicken. All he did all day, was run around screaming chicken noises.

"BAKA!" he would scream. He would peck the ground looking for worms and shit to eat. In the middle of the dream, he felt like his tummy was starting to hurt.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" He screamed out in pain. He flew around in a chickeny panic. He ran to a patch of grass. When he sat down, he let out more chicken screams "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Suddenly, there was an intense release of pressure. A large round egg popped out. "Baka?" How did he lay an egg? HE WAS A MANLY MAN CHICKEN DUCK THING. Who was the father? He pecked at the egg, then, it started to shake. It cracked apart and sitting on the ground, was a tiny baby eagle with a couple of stray feathers sticking up from his head. It looked like America duck.

"Baka?" England duck chicken thing squawked(?) at the little eagle thing. It looked up at him with huge blue eyes. "baka."

" 'MURICA!" Squawked the baby thing. England duck woke up with a loud quack. He waddled over to America duck and kicked him in his ducky private parts.

"QUACKING MOTHER QUACKER! SON OF A QUACK! QUACKING HELL!" Quacked America duck. England duck was satisfied that America duck would never be able to have ducklings or eagle baby things or chicks. So he waddled back to his bed and enjoyed the rest of his sleep.


	8. DUCKING SWEET

**What the hell is wrong with you guys? This has become my most successful series even though it is random shit and ducks... ITS FUCKING AWESOME XD you are all awesome like Prussia duck!**

* * *

Liechtenstein ducky swam behind her brother, Switzerland duck. The two were always together. Switzerland duck looked out for Liechtenstein ducky because she was small, and hadn't gotten her grown up ducky feathers. She was in the same boat as Iceland when it came to ducky puberty.

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack." Switzerland quacked. No matter what way he put it, without sounding like a total pervert, he couldn't explain to Liechtenstein how eggs get fertilized and where ducklings come from.

'Quack." Liechtenstein said quietly. Then, Austria duck swam up to them, acting like hot shit. The two older ducks glared at each other, but deep down they were suppressing emotions from their friendship... oh, you didn't know? BACK STORY TIME BITCHES!

_"PEEP" Peeped Austria ducky. He waddled his little tail feathers over to Switzerland ducky's nest. They had made plans to go swim around the edge of the pond and play in the moss. Switzerland ducky poked his little ducky head out of the nest._

_"PEEP!" Switzerland ducky peeped happily. They spent the whole day playing around and being too fucking adorable to handle. But one thing lead to another and they stopped being friends. Don't ask me what exactly happened, I wasn't there and it was none of my business (nosy prick). _

"Quack" Quacked Austria duck. Switzerland duck turned around and kicked Austria duck under the water.

"Quack!" He quacked back. The two ducks started fighting. A few minutes later, they saw that Liechtenstein ducky was gone. Switzerland looked at Austria duck and let out a ducky sigh. In order to find her, they were going to have to work together... HA like that would ever happen, besides, that is actual plot and I hate having to write out a legit plot. Switzerland duck called Austria duck a woman then swam off to find Liechtenstein waddling through flowers.

THE END


	9. SEXY DUCKIES

If you go to the pond at the right time, there is a chance you will see three incredibly sexy ducks. Their names are France duck, Spain duck, and Prussia duck. They were the sexiest mo'fos in the pond. One day, they were swimming around together, looking hella fine, when suddenly... Romano duck.

"QUACK FUCK QUACK BITCH QUACK BASTARD QUACK SHIT!" Romano duck quacked loudly. The Spain duck, France duck, and Prussia duck all wiggled their sexy little tails over to him.

"das quack?" Quacked Prussia duck, giving him a pat on his back with his wing. Romano duck glared at him and pecked him.

"Le quack" Quacked France duck, swimming into Romano duck's personal bubble. Romano duck kicked him away.

"El quack" Quacked Spain duck, pushing him away from the others. Romano duck quacked angrily (but didn't fight against it). France duck and Prussia duck decided to follow them and do some sneaky duck spying.

"Quack quack quack quack." Romano duck quacked all grumpy like. Spain duck quack/laughed. He enjoyed listening to Romano's creative threats and swear words.

"Quack quack, quack quack quack quack." Spain duck quacked and nudged his friend playfully. "Quack quack..." he leaned in super close "quack quack" He quacked with a wink. Romano duck's face would have been bright red if it weren't for the fact that it was covered with feathers. France duck and Prussia duck were laughing behind some weeds.

"Quacking bastard." Romano duck quacked. Spain duck pecked him on the head, but not in a mean way, more like, a peck on the cheek (he gave him a kiss okay, I was just trying to turn it into a duck joke). Romano duck quacked angrily and swam away. France duck and Prussia duck came out from the weeks, laughing.

"Quack quack quack kesesesesese." Quacked Prussia duck. Spain duck quacked along side him.

"honhonhonhon quack quack quack quack quack le quack." Quacked France duck, who swam to the other side of Spain duck. The three sexy duckies swam away, fabulously.


	10. KAWAII DUCKY

Herro, I am Japan duck. I am super kawaii and I am the onry duck who seems to speak human around here. I am going to introduce you to some of the ducks around the pond. Are you ready?... I didn't not hear an answer but I wirr just continue with the tour.

That duck over there is Germany duck. He yerrs a rot at Itary duck, who often sreeps. They are odd, but they are stirr my friends. I am pretty sure that Germany duck is gay. Same with America duck... and Engrand duck... and China duck... I think they are arr gay. Maybe it is something in the pond? Am I gay?... probabry.

That strange duck over there is Engrand duck. He tarks to himserf and swears a rot. His eyebrows are a mystery to me. How did they get so thick? Maybe he is radioactive.

That duck over there is America duck. He is very strange to me. He always says the strangest things. Bitches be quack yo... I am not sure what that means but I hears America duck say it not too rong ago. I hope to get a better understanding of his ranguage someday.

That sassy duck over there is France duck. I am 100% sure he rikes men ducks. His faburous hair feather thingys make me jearous. I wish I was a brond duck instead of a brack haired duck.

This is my best friend duck, Greece duck. He sreeps a rot too, which is okay with me. He is rearry sweet, but he can be strange and awkward. He roves cats for some reason... meow...

That is Turkey duck... wait... his name is Turkey... but he is a duck... because he is the country Turkey... but he is a duck... my brain hurts now.

I need to go rest now. Those ducks drive me insane. I need a nap. Have fun trying to make sense of those crazy ducks... just umm... wake me up when it is time to migrate.


	11. CUTE LITTLE DUCKER

**Okay, for the record, I write most of these stories really late at night when I am at my most random. Every morning/afternoon, I have to go back and reread the stories and the only thing I can say is... what the actual fuck... Why am I not in an insane asylum. Oh well, DUCK TIME!**

* * *

Italy ducky is one cute mother ducker. He is sweet and cuddly. One sunny afternoon, he was waddling around the pond, being all cute and shit, when he ran into Germany duck. Germany duck was busy being all cranky and yelling/quacking at a beetle. Italy duck snuck up behind him and quacked loudly, making him jump. Germany duck turned around and quacked loudly at Italy duck. The cute little fucker just laughed and snuggled close to him.

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack." Germany duck quacked angrily. Italy duck giggle/quacked and rolled over on his back. He kicked his cute little webbed ducky feet in the air. Germany duck rolled his duck eyes and laid down on his back beside him, looking at the sky.

"Quack quack quack?" Italy duck asked cutely. Germany duck looked at him confused, terrified, and offended.

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Germany duck quacked loudly. He still couldn't believe that Italy duck was such a pervert. He glared at his ducky friend, then looked back up at the sky.

"Quack quack quack quack?" Italy duck asked. Germany duck glanced over at him. Even though he could be very perverted, he could also be very sweet and poetic. "Quack quack quack quack quack, quack quack quack quack, quack quack quack, quack quack quack quack quack quack." Italy duck quacked quietly. Germany duck let out a soft sigh.

"Quack quack... Quack... Quack quack quack." Germany duck said quietly. His ducky face was dark red under his feathers. He was confused and scared when he didn't hear a response, so he turned back towards his ducky friend. He wanted to yell/quack at Italy duck so badly. He had fallen asleep at the worst possible moment. Germany duck stood up and fluffed out his feathers, then covered Italy duck with some grass. With that, he waddled away and swam in the pond with the rest of the ducks.


	12. NOT A DUCK

**I got a special request to do another story about England duck and a different request to do a story about Sealand duck, so here it goes.**

* * *

Englad duck had a bitchy little brother named Sealand duck, who was always fucking shit up. All day he would waddle around and quack obnoxiously about how one day, he would be a real duck. You see, Sealand duck isn't actually a duck, but a tiny itty-bitty seagull, who always dreamed of being a duck. He tried to quack like a duck, but he could only ever make... whatever the hell kind of sound a seagull makes... squawk?... nah that sounds like a parrot... whatever.

"*seagull sounds*" said(?) Sealand duck. England duck turned around and slapped him with his wing.

"SHUT THE DUCK UP!" Quacked England duck.

The end

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter, but I am typing this at 2:30 in the morning. I am about to pass out at my computer screen. One of Gordon Ramsay's fifty million cooking shows is on and he was my inspiration for England duck... and I still have no idea what kind of sound a seagull makes.**


	13. FABULOUS MOTHER DUCKER

**Okay, so this is my first story to get over 100 reviews, so I am going to yell at you all, but in a good way. **

dyslexic-Carmie **you know WAAAY to much about seagulls... seriously... Oh and for your other review, try explaining this fanfic just like this. Ahem. "In a world where bread is scarce and only handed out by little old ladies, the ducks of the world must ban together in one pond to restore peace and beat up America duck whenever he decides to be a bitch. Written by 2p-talian, directed by 2p-talian, starring a whole bunch of ducks, this is, ********DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS**"

Katzbac **I didn't do anything to Sealand duck. it isn't my fault that England duck can be a jerk... Okay it kind of is but... you know... bleh**

Chihori Anigma **I am glad you decided that the poetic and beautiful title pulled you in enough to read it**

Melza-chan **well it said in the title that there would be ducks... what else would be in the story, actual plot? HA like that would ever happen**

Naruto4Evar **I am glad the bad duck trio managed to seduce you with their umm... se"duck"tive quacking**

Alba The Great **I don't really know what to say except... thank you for you many reviews**

Gemleaf **thank you? I just write about ducks so... yeah... quack**

NothingIcanSay **Alright, after you learn how to breath, come back and read some more :P**

Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom **... I really like your username...**

MapleTreeway **Also, thank you for your many reviews. I appreciate it **

William Stockholm **Well I am glad you think the story is unique. I doubt anyone is dumb enough to come up with random stories about ducks besides me. I question my intelligence a lot. **

IsThisPhantasy **:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P ... :D**

Arinna Neo Conquerra **You were the very first review so... QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK... potato :P**

Guest **You were by far my favorite reader. I... I love you 3**

**well, here is a story about Poland duck because why not**

* * *

Poland duck is one fabulous mother ducker. He always struts his stuff and does the cutest ducky things possible. He has his own collection of pretty pink flowers that he puts on his head and wears like hats. His best friend is Lithuania duck who is awkward and keeps him under control.

"Like, quack quack quack totally quack." Poland duck quacked all sassy like. He was waddling around the pond, swinging his ducky hips. He took a step in the pond and looked down in disgust. "QUACK." He ordered Lithuania duck.

"Quack quack" Lithuania duck quacked sadly. He waddled into the pond and squatted down. Poland duck walked onto his back and laid down.

"Quack quack quack." Lithuania duck quacked. Poland duck stretched and fluffed out his feathers while Lithuania duck swam him around. Lithuania was totally going to be his bitch forever.


	14. WHO THE DUCK

Once upon a time there was a duck named Canada duck... and I am pretty sure he did a thing once... I don't really know.


	15. OLD MOTHER DUCKER

A long long time ago, in a galaxy far away... WRONG STORY.

A long long time ago, somewhere besides the pond (but I am not going into any detail because I am to lazy to type a decent setting), there was a brave duck named Rome duck. He was the head of a large flock of ducks. He was a tall and handsome duck who got all da bitches. His friend Germania duck pretended not to care, but I am pretty sure he was jealous of Rome duck's swag. One day the two ducks saw that the pond was running low on water. They needed a new home that would hold the flock for a long time.

"QUACK... quack quack quack quack." Rome duck announce/quacked. The other ducks nodded and took flight. Rome duck was their mighty duck leader. For days they traveled across the land, searching far and wide, each pokemon, to understand, the power that's inside FUCK I DID IT AGAIN

Anyway, they flew for awhile and did some duck stuff. Eventually they found a big pond. The flock landed and swam around a little bit. A few days later, they built nests and shit for the eggs. And thus, a new society of ducks was born. And on that day, Rome duck said "Quack" which I think translates to some biblical joke or reference. I don't know. The eggs hatched and then awhile later, when those ducks grew up, they laid eggs. And in two of those eggs were Italy duck and Romano duck. Rome duck may have been an old man, but damn, he got busy.

the end


	16. PAINFUL AS DUCK

**so umm... ducks... yeah...**

* * *

America duck once bitch slapped England duck. It did not end well for him...

what...

you want more?...

fine.

ONCE UPON A TIME, AMERICA DUCK WAS PISSED OFF. ENGLAND DUCK DIDN'T HELP BECAUSE HE SASSED HIM. THEN, AMERICA DUCK GOT TIRED OF HIS SHIT AND BITCH SLAPPED HIM WITH HIS WING. ENGLAND DUCK GOT MAN AND KICKED HIM IN HIS DUCKY BALLS... AGAIN...

The end


	17. WHO THE DUCK CARES

**SHOUT OUT TO THIS MOTHER DUCKER FOR THE LONGEST REVIEW IN THE HISTORY OF REVIEWS**

dyslexic-Carmie **YOU PUT ENTIRE SONG LYRICS IN THE REVIEWS DUDE, THEN ASKED A SHIT TON OF QUESTIONS... THANK YOU VERY MUCH, I REALLY APPRECIATED IT, NOW I AM GOING TO TAKE OFF CAPS LOCK SO IT'S NOT LIKE I AM SCREAMING AT YOU THROUGH THE INTERWEBS**

**here is a duck story you duckers.**

* * *

One day Canada duck did a different thing... Just like the first time, nobody cared. Accept for a crazy old man because the thing that Canada duck did, was shit on his brand new, sparkly, clean, car.


	18. CUTEST DUCKING THING EVER

**HELLO. Okay for starters, I am not going to do a duck story of ships... EXCEPT FOR THIS CANNON PIECE OF SHIP **

**because this story is about babies, I will only use baby friendly words. **

* * *

A long time ago in the pond, Italy duck was Italy duckling. He was one cute little ducker. He followed Hungary duck everywhere she went. She protected him from all of the other ducks because the other ducks were buttholes. There was one other duckling who was friends with Italy duckling. His name was Holy Roman Empire Duckling, but that name is way to long to type so... we are going to call him Germany duckling. HA just kidding, lets call him Norm... You don't like Norm? FLUFF YOU! fine, he will be HRE duckling.

HRE duckling was super small, and ducking adorable. He had a huge adorable crush on Italy duckling. He wasn't gay, he just thought Italy duckling was a girl. Could you blame him though? Italy duck was kind of a cry baby girly duck when he was little. Hungary duck would beat the spit out of anyone who tried to touch him through. She was one bad mother ducker.

"Peep peep peep." Peeped HRE duckling nervously as he waddled over to Italy duckling. The cute little baby awoke from his slumber and waddled over to HRE duckling.

"Peep peep." Peeped Italy duckling. HRE duckling blushed adorably and he bent over. He picked a flower and handed it to Italy duckling. The cute little bit peeped happily and pecked HRE duckling on his ducky cheek. HRE duck waddled away cutely out of happiness and nervousness.

"Bro, dat was sooo gay." Hungary duck quacked when she saw them.

the end


	19. WORLD WAR DUCK

**I hope this helps educate you on your history. LEARNING YOUR SHIT IS IMPORTANT. YOU SHOULD BE GETTING AN EDUCATION, NOT READING FANFICTION ONLINE. Just kidding. Fanfiction is more important than education.**

* * *

Austria duck has a hard time minding his own business. He sent over this guy to watch over Serbia duck, which of course pissed him off. So he hired a guy to assassinate the guy Austria duck sent over. That pissed off Austria duck, and made him declare war on Serbia duck. Poor Russia goose hated the fighting, especially since Serbia duck was his friend, so he declared war on Austria duck too. Germany duck got pissed off and felt like he was taking care of a little kid because he had to come in and protect Austria duck from those two, but standing up to Russia goose made France duck mad. Germany duck was forced to fight all of them. He was trying to attack France duck, but Belgium duck was in the way, poor girl. But she put up quite a fight against him. Because Belgium duck was dragged in, England duck got pissed and joined the fight against Germany duck. Somewhere in there England duck said he would pay Italy duck to fight Austria duck, and that didn't go well. He lost quite a few feathers in that fight. So he dropped out of the war. America duck said he wasn't getting involved, but he was secretly helping out England, so Germany pecked him on the head. America duck got offended and decided to join the fight. Eventually, they all beat Germany duck and he had to pay them in bread and he lost a bit of his nest. And that is how World War 1 would have happened if all of the countries were ducks.

* * *

**So next chapter will be my 20th chapter and I need ideas... TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS SO THAT I CAN MAKE MORE DUCK STORIES **


	20. 20 CHAPTERS OF DUCKS

**Alright, 20 chapters of complete bullshit. I have a few requests such as Sweden duck, Tony duck, and a few other things so I am going to have to combine them all in one chapter. Is this possible? I don't know, but I will try.**

* * *

Sweden duck doesn't talk much, but his thoughts are incredibly... interesting. He always swims around, thinking about life and shit. He likes to watch the other ducks all go about there day. One day, he caught Italy duck talking about how when he was a duckling, he always wanted to grow up to be a beautiful swan. Sweden duck thought this was odd. Swans are pretty, but they are assholes.

One of Sweden duck's favorite ducks to watch was America duck. He always did the most random crap. He had a friend who was an alien duck. And no, he wasn't Howard The Duck. That was a terrible movie and it should not have been made. He was small and grey with weird eyes. He never quacked, instead, he cussed in human English.

"Quack quack quack?" America duck asked Tony duck.

"FUCK BITCH HELL" Tony duck answered. America duck laughed. He was the only one who could understand the extra terrestrial duck. America duck laughed and swam with his friends. He had 5 ducks following him. Some were fat, some were thin, some were drop dead sexy.

Sweden looked at the other side of the pond. Lithuania duck, Estonia duck, and Latvia duck were all hiding in a nest. Russia goose was outside threatening to break down their nest in the most adorable ways possible. Sweden duck wasn't afraid of Russia goose at all. In fact, it worked the other way around. Russia goose was intimidated by Sweden duck.

There was an evil laughter behind him. Sweden duck turned around and saw an evil looking duck behind a tree. It was 2p Italy duck. The evil mother ducker had captured a bug and was going to eat it. He did, and it was gross.

* * *

**BOOM 20 CHAPTERS OF RANDOM DUCK SHIT **


	21. DRUNK DUCK

**DUDE **Alba The Great **JUST GAVE ME AN AWESOME IDEA!**

* * *

One night, England duck got completely wasted. He loved the bottle a bit too much. He waddled around drunk for a very long time before getting into the pond.

"QUACK QUACK FUCKING QUACK!" He quacked loudly. America duck woke up from his sleep and swam over to him.

"Quack the fuck up." He quacked. He yawned and stretched his ducky wings.

"Quack quack quack quack quack." England duck quacked all drunk like. He threw his wing around America duck's ducky shoulders and laugh/quacked.

"Quack." America duck quacked tiredly. He swam with England duck back to his nest.

"QUACK! Quack quack quack." England duck quacked. America duck smacked his face with his wing. Of course he could fly, he was a ducking fuck I MEAN a fucking duck.

"Quack" America duck quacked, dragging England duck back to the nest. After a few minutes of wrestling, he finally got England duck settled in the nest, then got in beside him.

"Quack quack." England duck quacked, getting a little bit too close to him.

"Quack." America duck quacked uncomfortably. He scooted over a bit. Actually, he scooted over as far as possible. After a few minutes, England duck passed out. All was quiet in the pond... well... except for Romania duck who was casting spells, trying to turn himself into a bat. He had always wanted to be a bat for some reason.

THE END


	22. DUCKY DUCKY POP STAR

**Believe it or not, I am a huge vocaloid fan, so here is Japan duck doing what he do.**

* * *

When he saw the coast was clear, Japan duck crept away from the pond. Once he was out of sight, he waddled down a road to a limo, waiting in the streets. The door opened and Japan duck flew inside. Hot women were inside and they gave him very delicious alcoholic drinks. Soon, they sped off to a stadium. A few body guards protected Japan duck as he flew into the building. He was surrounded by screaming fangirls. When he was inside, they put ducky makeup on him, and pushed him on stage. He looked out to the audience.

"Herro, my name is Japan duck, and I am super kawaii!" He quacked. Then, a band started to play.

_"Quack quack quack quack, quack quack,_

_quack quack quack quack, quack quack,_

quack quack quack quack quack quack quack.

_Quack quack quack quack quack,_

_quack quack quack quack quack quack,_

_Quack quack quack quack quack._

_Quack,_

_Quack,_

_Quack,_

_Quack,_

_Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack."_

As he sung his pop song, he danced all super cute like. When the song was done, he bowed and waddled off stage.

"I made the fangirrs scream... I did good. Super kawaii duck, awaaaaaaaaaaaay." And then, he flew out of the building, back to the pond.


	23. 2P DUCKS

**So umm... I guess because of my name I should add this to the list of duck stories.**

* * *

2p Italy duck is a total asshole. He always picks on the other ducks.

2p Japan is kind of an asshole. He teases the other ducks

2p Germany is kind of a jerk. He is quiet and doesn't talk to the other ducks

2p America is also a bitch. But he is at least a badass bitch

2p England is fucking adorable. But he is also fucking crazy.

2p China is a tool. But he is only that way to 2p Russia duck.

2p Russia duck is fucking terrifying. But he is also a complete asshole.

2p France is a dick. But he is French so... (no offence to any French readers, that was a joke, hahaha. Us Americans are tools aren't we :P)

* * *

**And now, a story**

* * *

2p Italy yawned, but he accidentally smacked 2p Japan duck with his wing. 2p Japan duck smacked him back. They both started fighting. A few minutes later, 2p Germany duck walked over and pushed them apart. He carried 2p Italy duck to the other side of the pond where he put him in a nest and cuddled him. 2p Italy duck was super embarrassed, but he didn't say anything.

THE END


	24. DUCK BALLS

**Wow, you guys really like Japan duck I guess. I have a few more people wanting another story about him so... here you go**

* * *

Japan duck had finally finished his long journey. He put the small ball in his nest and looked down. There were 7 small orange balls, each with a different number of stars.

"Now, I summon you Shenron, prease, grant my wish!" Japan duck quacked loudly. Dark clouds appeared, along with a huge fucking dragon. It was like... soooooo big.

"What is your wish." The dragon dude asked.

"Prease, I want to be abre to say the retter ER" (he means L but... you know) Japan quacked. Shenron the big ass dragon looked down and nodded.

"Your wish has been granted." Then, Shenron the big ass dragon left, along with the balls.

"Now, a test." Japan duck quacked excitedly. "Rovery rions rove to rick rorry-pops in Jury" Japan duck quacked. He looked sad. Maybe he should have written down his wish so there was no mistake.

"... fucking herr... shit." Japan duck quacked depressed. He would never be able to pronounce his "L's".

* * *

**shout out to anyone who can translate what Japan duck said**

* * *

**RANT TIME: ****Okay, when I was about to post this new chapter, I saw that the duck story no longer existed. After searching and searching, I saw that it was nowhere to be found. This pissed me off. Luckily, I still have all of the chapters, but when I wanted to go repost every single chapter and START FROM THE VERY FUCKING BEGINNING, MY ACCOUNT HAD BEEN BLOCKED! AND THE ONLY STORY THAT HAD BEEN MESSED WITH WAS THIS ONE. IT WAS FUCKING RIDICULOUS. I HAVE TO REGAIN EVERYTHING ON THIS STORY! DX Anyway, it is back up for your enjoyment and I will continue to release new chapters. **


	25. SASSY MOTHER DUCKER

China duck has other ducks that follow him all the time. One of them is Hong Kong duck. He is one sassy mother ducker.

"Like, quack quack quack totally quack." He would quack all day. China duck would sometimes get very annoyed with him and shove him back in the nest.

"Quack quack." He would quack at his younger ducky friend.

"Quack off." Hong Kong duck would say rebelliously and waddle away.

"QUACK QUACK ARU!" China duck quacked/yelled. Hong Kong duck snapped his fingers, even though he didn't have any, then waddled away.

* * *

**GUYS I need all of you turbo nerds and cool people to SHARE THIS STORY PLEEEAAASSSEEE! When this story was deleted, it lost everything, and this was finally growing to be a very popular story. So share to your social media, tell your nerdy friends, and tell your friends who aren't really nerds but hang out with you just because they might was well. Maybe you have a really good heart, or a great personality, I don't know, just SHARE SHARE SHARE**


	26. D-DUCK

**Well, so far, we have gotten back 21 of the reviews (although almost all of them were one person #**Raine V**) Anyway, I got a request for some more Nor-ducks because why the hell not. I haven't written about them in forever so, here goes nothing.**

* * *

4 out of 5 nor-ducks agree that Denmark duck is an annoying asshole. The only one who doesn't agree with this statement is Denmark duck. Norway thinks he is too loud and constantly wants to beat him up for his lunch money. Sweden duck is annoyed by his bossiness. After all Sweden is a big duck who can take care of himself. Finland also thinks he is bossy, but is a lot more peaceful about it. Iceland has a love hate thing going on with him. He hates him for being an annoying asshole, but loves him because he is like his big brother.

One day, Denmark duck decided to throw a party and invite the other nor-ducks. They all got to his nest and sat quietly. He put on some tunes and started to dance. All of the other ducks just watched him.

"QUACK QUACK DUCKING QUACKERS!" Denmark duck quacked/yelled. And just like that, all of the other ducks left.

THE END


	27. DUCK PAIN

One night, England duck told America duck a very scary story. Poor America duck had the shit scared out of him. He stayed up all night shaking and freaking the fuck out. Even the shadows scared the shit out of him. He couldn't calm down, and his alien duck friend couldn't help him out any.

England duck, is a total asshole, because he had found some ketchup on the ground that fell off of someones hotdog or hamburger or something. He rolled around in it so it looked like blood. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Then, in the middle of the night, he used his ninja ducky skills to steak up on America duck. He hadn't fallen asleep yet, but he was getting close to it. England duck was right behind him and...

"QUACK QUACK MOTHER DUCKING QUACK QUACK!" England duck quacked loudly. America duck screamed like a woman and peed in his nest before turning around and kicking England duck in the crotch.

THE END

* * *

**DUCK YEAH one more chapter. Almost 30 holy shit. So what the hell else do you guys want me to write about. **


	28. SUPER DUCK

**I am surprised I haven't done this idea yet. But someone gave it to me in the reviews so here it is.**

* * *

Watching over the pond at night, fighting crime and vanquishing the bad guys. He stood on a tree branch, suddenly, there was quacking below him. He looked down and saw a young girl duck. Her grains had just been stolen by a robber duck. The duck from the tree swooped down and pecked the robber duck until he released the grains from his ducky grasp. The robber duck turned around and started trying to kick the mysterious duck. The skilled fighting duck blocked everyone and then threw a kick right to his ducky crotch. The robber duck fell and ran, dropping all of the grain. He mystery duck grabbed the grain and gave it back to the woman duck. She thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and flew back up to his post. What is this mystery ducks name?

_SUPERDUCK,_ defender of the pond.

"QUACK QUACK YOU SON OF A QUACK" Quacked England duck. He kicked America duck awake. He had been dreaming about being a super hero again and was quacking in his sleep. It was really fucking annoying.

THE END

* * *

**So, I thought I should share one of the websites that I use for inspiration with you guys, so here is one website that helped a lot. Go to your URL box and type in "ducks are the best" and go to the option that says DUCKS QUACK ME UP**


	29. NEW DUCK

Sealand goose got so tired of England duck's shit. So he ran away. Eventually, he found Sweden duck, who took him in and raised him as his son with Finland duck. He learned the ways of the duck. Pretty soon, he was able to quack, and he had even started to waddle. The ducks had taught him well. It was time for the final test. Would the other nor-ducks accept him?

"Qu'ck." Sweden duck qu'ck'd to get the other ducks attention. They all turned and looked at him.

"This is my son bitches, if you don't love him and adore him I will rip your skulls out." Finland duck introduced in the most adorable way ever. The other nor-ducks looked at Sealand duck and shrugged, then went back to eating grains. He passed his test. He was now an official duck (mentally, not biologically).

THE END

* * *

**Alright, so one more chapter out of the way. HOORAY! so, the next chapter is 30, so I want YOU to tell me any ideas you have for a duck story so that I can actually have a direction to go. PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR IDEAS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	30. ASSHOLE DUCKS

A dark cloud covered the pond. Lightning crashed and thunder made the boom sound. The ducks were hiding for cover, especially England duck. The storm could only have one cause, his brothers must have been in town.

"DUCK YE, GET THE DUCK OUT HERE YOU DUCKING SON OF A DUCK!" Commanded Scotland duck. He swam around with Ireland duck and Wales duck. All three were incredibly drunk because that is how they spent most of their time. Go figure. So anyway, they were completely hammered and looking for England duck.

"Get the quack out of here." Taiwan duck quacked loudly. Scotland duck laughed evilly but not too evilly because he wasn't evil, just an asshole.

" DUCK OFF." Scotland duck ordered. Then, out of the darkness, a duck flew by and kicked him in his asshole duck face. It was China duck.

"BITCH I WILL FUCKING RIP YOU APART IF YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT MY BABE!" China duck quacked. Terrified, the other ducks left.

ThE eNd

* * *

**QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK 30 chapters DONE BITCHES thanks for the support, it would be a lot cooler if the WEBSITE HADN'T HAVE DELETED THE STORY THE FIRST TIME. Anyway, besides the setback, we have a new goal. We are going to make this THE MOST REVIEWED HETALIA FANFICTION ON THIS SITE so far the top one has 2049 reviews, but if we try hard enough, love hard enough, AND REVIEW THE SHIT OUT OF THIS BITCH we should achieve our goal **


	31. DUUUUUUUUCK

**So, I shared this with a friend of mine (who is a total bitch) and he told me to write this chapter. It was just joking around, and he doesn't do any of this kind of stuff and neither do I. **

_**DON'T DO DRUGS GUYS, DRUGS ARE REALLY BAD AND THEY CAN SERIOUSLY FUCK... YOU... UP... DON'T FUCKING DO THEM EVER NO MATTER HOW "MILD" IT IS. This story is only for comedic purposes and you should NEVER EVER do drugs or alcohol. **_

* * *

Netherlands duck sometimes sneaks off to the shady part of the pond for some special grain. He greatly enjoys the grain and it makes him feel funny and relaxed. One time though, he was coming home from the shady part of the pond with his grain. He put it away in his nest and swam away for a few moments, doing whatever the fuck Netherlands duck does.

"Quack quack." Italy duck quacked quietly. He was playing hide and seek with Germany duck, only, instead of Germany duck having a choice, Italy duck had stolen some food from him. Italy duck quickly hopped into Netherlands ducks nest. Germany duck would never find him here. He looked down and saw two bags of grain. One of them was his, and the other must have belonged to Netherlands duck. He couldn't tell which was which, so he opened a bag and began to eat. A few minutes later, he felt funny. He started to laugh quack and waddle out of the nest. He saw Germany duck and waddled over to him, hugging him.

"I ducking loooove yooooouuuuu." He quacked. Germany duck looked down at him. Italy duck sure was acting stranger than usual. He must have hit his head or something.

"Quack quack quack." Germany duck responded. Then he lead Italy duck away from the area. Italy duck was waddling funny. There was something wrong with him. Just then, they passed Japan duck.

"Dude, that bitch be stoned." Japan duck said.


	32. SCARED DUCK

**Here is another request story. Please, send me requests, I run out of ideas very easily and I need your guys's help in order to keep writing the story. more requests=more chapters SO SEND ME YOUR IDEAS**

* * *

America duck has a movie night every Saturday, and every Saturday, nobody shows up. He wishes that more people liked his moves, so one day, he decided to show a scary movie. He was super excited, but also scared. America duck hates scary movies because he always gets the shit scared out of him and the other ducks would always laugh. This time, he was going to show a movie that would scare everyone. He set up his TV and waited for everyone else to come. It wasn't long before the entire pond showed up. All with cameras to film him getting scared.

"Quack." America duck quacked as he put the movie in. Everyone turned on their cameras and got ready to film. In the first five minutes, China duck got a good video of America duck screaming, Russia duck got a perfect video of America duck hiding under a couch, and France duck got an amazing video of America cussing. In the next ten minutes, Cameroon duck got a picture of America duck falling to the ground, Germany duck got a photo of him making a really derp face while screaming, and Hungary duck got a pic of him sneezing. In the last five minutes, Lithuania duck got a video of him fainting, Belarus duck got a video of him doing a pterodactyl screech, and little Sealand duck got a video of him shitting his pants... but wait... ducks don't wear pants.

THE end


	33. SPICY DUCKY

There was once a cute little ducky named Thailand duck. He loved to swim around the pond and be cute and shit. One day, he decided to cook for America duck. America duck took a few bites of the food, and this is what he said...

"HOLY DUCKING SHIT THAT IS DUCKING HOT YOU MOTHER DUCKER WHY THE DUCK WOULD YOU FEED ANYONE THIS!? MY DUCKING MOUTH IS ON DUCKING FIRE YOU SICK DUCKING DICK!"

Little did he know, that this was Thailand ducks plan all along.

the END

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. But... Thailand duck... **


	34. WHALE DUCK

**Alright, here is another request story.**

* * *

This one time, America duck took a little vacation to the ocean. He was happily bobbing up and down in the water, when suddenly, there was a rush of water underneath him. All of the sudden, he rose out of the water on top of a strange object. He quacked all surprised like and looked down. The thing was rubbery feeling. He flew down and sat on the water, looking up at what he was floating on. It was a giant whale. America duck quacked happily and swam over to him. The whale looked down at America duck and made happy whale noises. From then on, America duck called him "Quack" which translates to Whale dude. And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**#otp So guys, we have gotten this story to 200 reviews once, we can do it again. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW WE NEED MORE REVIEWS!**


	35. IMAGINARY DUCK

**ALRIGHT Here was another request story. COME ON PEOPLE, WE NEED MORE REVIEWS AND SHIT!**

* * *

England duck was quacking happily for once. All of the other ducks began to hide. England duck was NEVER Happy, and now that he was, the world must have been ending.

"Quack quack quack quack?" England duck quacked happily. He would wait a few moments before laughing.

"Quack quack." America duck quacked, terrified.

"Quack." Germany duck was in shock

"QUACK!?" Italy duck passed out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Japan duck cried out.

England duck waddled by them and rolled his eyes. They were so stupid with their stupid duck faces. He was only talking to Flying Rubber Duck, his cute little friend. The other ducks couldn't see him, but they weren't eating the grain from Netherlands ducks nest. They were all idiots who didn't have any imagination.

* * *

**Alright, so I have a favor to ask of all of you. Please share this story as much as you can. that would help a LOT, please, do the duck world a favor, and make them known. Thank you all. **


	36. SOUL DUCK

**Alright, this chapter is only randomly hilarious if you have seen the show Soul Eater. If you haven't seen it, I feel sorry for you, and you need to watch it, NOW MY SLAVE. Anyway, here is a duck story.**

* * *

An evil threat showed his ugly face at the pond. It was Russia goose, and he was causing trouble. Mostly by just swimming around and giving people creepy smiles. Japan saw this. He quickly waddled to his side-kick Nikoniko duck.

"We have a probrem. Russia goose is creeping peopre out!" Japan duck quacked excitedly. Nikoniko duck looked up at him (he is an anime duck too) he had the stereotypical surprised anime look that everyone makes fun of.

"But Japan duck, what are we supposed to do." The young duck quacked scared. Japan duck struck a heroic stereotypical anime pose that people make fun of a lot.

"We must fight him away." And with that, the two ducks flew to the pond. Japan duck stood in front of Russia goose.

"Quack, quack quack quack quack!" The other ducks quacked happily when they saw their savior duck. Nikoniko duck got in a super cool stance, then turned into a butter knife. You know, like one for spreading butter... ON ROASTED GOOSE MWAHAHAHAHAHA.

"Honk." Russia goose honked scared.

"RET'S GO, SOU'R RESONANCE!" The two ducks yerred at the same time. There was a flash of light and they were perfectly in tune. They spread butter all over Russia goose, and he never bothered anyone ever again in the history of ever... until about a week later, but that is a different story.

* * *

**Alright, just a heads up, I am not going to be able to update over the next few days... well... I might be able too... I don't know... Just know that updates might become rare over the next few days. I ROVE YOU ARR. PREASE REVIEW AND DO ARR OF THAT FUN STUFFS!**


	37. DUCKING CUTIES

**Okay, time to bring back some ducks that we haven't seen in awhile. Sorry for the break in updates. I am stuck in a crappy hotel room with terrible internet while typing this. Anyway, here is a ducking duck story you duckers.**

* * *

Liechtenstein ducky was happily waddling around a small meadow near the pond. Switzerland duck was with her, because he never let her leave the nest on her own. They decided to stop next to some flowers. Switzerland duck started to pick some daisies. After he gathered a bunch of them, he told Liechtenstein ducky to stay where she was. So she did. She waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and quack and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and moo and waited and waited and waited and meow and waited and waited and waited, until finally, Switzerland duck arrived back at their little spot. He gently placed a cute little daisy chain flower crown on her little duck head. She peeped with excitement and they both waddled home for sandwiches that tasted like sandwiches.

tHe EnD

* * *

**This story is brought to you by: A picture of a duck with a flower crown that I found on Tumblr**


	38. PICK UP LINES FOR DUCKS

**and now, some ducky pick up lines...**

* * *

"Quack quack quack? Quack quack quack quack quack?" ~America duck (translation: Do you have any American in you? Would you like one?")

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack." ~Germany duck (translation: I would give you my wurst any day.)

"Quack quack quack quack." ~Austria duck (translation: I can make you hit all the high notes.)

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack?" ~Italy duck (translation: Would you like to try some of my "secret sauce"?)

"Wow, you are the most beautifur duck in the who're pond. I would rike to take you out to dinner sometime at your convenience, you beautifur duck." ~Japan duck (translation: I like your face, lets go get food or something.)


	39. CHEESE DUCK

France duck usually just swims around the pond, doing nothing. Sometimes, Seychelles duck joins him. She is adorable and does really cute duck stuff with France duck. He also has Monaco duck behind him a lot. She is also really fucking cute. They are practically France ducks bitches... okay, that is an overstatement, but they do hang around him a lot.

"Quack quack quacking quack." Quacked England duck angrily. America duck pissed him off, which isn't a new thing. Suddenly, France duck swam up behind him and patted his back.

"Le quack quack quack." He quacked. England duck turned and looked at him even more pissed off. He slapped his hand away and started to cuss at him, calling him mean names like bitch, fucker, shit-face, and god damn Frenchy (no offence to the French). France duck simply laughed at him and kept on being happy and shit.

"Quack off you son of a duck." England duck quacked furiously. Then, Seychelles duck and Monaco duck swam over to them. England duck looked at them and gave them small smiles. Seychelles duck was a very close friend of England duck.

"Quack quack." She laughed and hugged him. England duck got all tsundere like usual and pretended to hate it.

"Quack quack quack quack quack." England duck quacked to her. She laughed and guided him away from France duck. Monaco duck distracted France duck and lead him away to the other side of the pond. There was no more fighting between the ducks until the next time they met.

* * *

**My mom told me a story about a cat she used to have that was very tsundere. She pretended to hate people, but as soon as they went to sleep, she would cuddle them and be all sweet and stuff. Sorry for the randomness, I used tsundere up above and I thought of the cat. Anyway, how about as a celebration for 50 reviews, you can ask me random shit in the reviews, and in my next story I will try to answer some of them. Also, I am still taking requests for duck stories and still running out of ideas so PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEE!**


	40. TOMATO DUCK

**DAAAAAAMN 40 CHAPTERS! Well, I have a request for a story, and here it comes. ALSO AN ANNOUNCEMENT! Now, the stories will continue being released (HA they never even stopped in the first place) and with the last story, I PASSED OVER 10,000 WORDS XD and now, a duck story.**

* * *

Romano duck was cussing and waddling around, looking for food. Suddenly, Spain.

"Quack quack quack." Spain duck quacked happily as he waddled over to Romano duck. The angry Italian duck started to cuss at him.

"FUCKING QUACK QUACK YOU QUACKING BASTARD!" Romano duck quacked. Spain duck laughed and dropped a few cherry tomatoes at Romano duck's feet. Romano duck gasped and quickly ate the tomatoes. "Quack quack quack." He quacked contently.

"Quack quack quack quack quack." Spain duck quacked happily. Romano duck quickly turned bright red in the face, like the tomatoes. Spain duck was such an ass. He was so embarrassing. How could he talk about Romano duck's childhood at a time like this.

"Fucking prick." Romano duck said as he waddled away. Spain duck followed him. Romano duck got in his nest and cuddled up. Spain duck pushed him over slightly, got in the nest, and cuddled up. Romano duck kicked his ass out. Spain duck sat outside and kept watch so that France duck wouldn't creep up on him.

_THE END_


	41. GIRL DUCKS

**okay, this website pisses me off. I reached my document limit on here. It didn't erase it UNTIL AFTER I ERASED A DIFFERENT DOCUMENT DX FUCKING HELL ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I HAVE TO RETYPE THIS ENTIRE THING?! GOD DAMN IT**

**whatever. This was another request story and I fucking hope it was worth it.**

* * *

One day, Italy duck was swimming around the pond. Then, he saw a duck that looked like him only... A GIRL DUCK! She looked just like him only a girl.

"Quack quack." She quacked and kept swimming.

Germany duck loved taking walks around the pond in the morning. One morning, he saw a girl duck that looked JUST LIKE HIM. She was really pretty too.

"Quack quack." She quacked and kept walking.

There was a time when Japan duck was taking a nap. Suddenly, he woke up and saw a FEMALE DUCK that LOOKED JUST LIKE HIM! She was really kawaii.

"Herro my ferrow duck." She quacked and kept sleeping (wait what?)

Eventually, all of the male ducks met their female counter parts and the other way around. They were all very attractive... All of the ducks are... The only thing that would make them more attractive was if they were humans. But who would write a story about that? Countries as humans instead of ducks? That is ridiculous.


	42. DUCK ART

**Well, now, the only stories in my doc manager are duck stories. I hope you guys are proud of what you have started. (hehehe there are 69 reviews)**

* * *

Austria duck swam back to his nest carrying food in his beak. He had just gone grocery shopping.

"Quack quack, quack quack quack quack quack quack quack." He quacked out as he waddled into his nest. An itty-bitty duckling waddled over to him and began to eat.

"Peep peep." She peeped. She began to arrange her food into a little sculpture and peeped with joy. Austria duck rolled his eyes and ate his own food.

"Quack quack." He quacked at her. She looked up at him and peeped quietly, then kept on eating her food. Who was this mysterious duckling? It was Austria ducks little duckling, Kugelmugel duck. She was sort of cute, but kind of socially awkward.

"Peep." She peeped quietly. After she finished eating, she waddled to her side of the nest and took a cute little nap.

The end

* * *

**By the way, according to the english release of Hetalia volume 6, Kugelmugel is a girl. **


	43. MIXED UP DUCK

**Well, another review story. It's time for Canada duck to get more than 2 sentences. **

* * *

"Quack, quack quack quack quack quack." America duck quacked loudly. He tossed the ball to Canada duck, who got hit right in the baby maker. Canada duck quacked out in pain. America duck was laughing loudly. The Canadian duck was pissed, so he threw the ball as hard as he could at America duck. Unfortunately, his aim sucks and it went through Germany ducks window. They heard him cussing loudly and there was a loud crash. The two brother ducks looked in his window and saw that one of his prized cuckoo clocks was completely destroyed. They turned to run away, but Germany duck saw them.

"YOU SON OF A SCHLAMPE!" He quacked loudly as he ran out of his house. Canada duck used his Canadian powers and turned himself invisible. America duck was directly in Germany ducks sight. The larger duck flew over and tackled America duck to the ground.

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!" No matter how much America duck begged, Germany duck wouldn't believe that he was innocent. Canada duck escaped perfectly fine, well, besides his hurting crotch. But that was much better than the torture America duck had to go through. One week later, he still couldn't waddle right. From then on, America duck never played ball near Germany ducks house. Being strangled by Germany duck, then sat on for a full day while he rebuilt the clock was the worst torture imaginable. To make it all worse, Germany duck had been playing classical music the entire time and didn't even share any of his beer.

THE END


	44. PIRATE DUCKS

"Quack quack quack quack." Sealand duck quacked. England duck glared at him and sat next to him. He hated reading bedtime stories to Sealand duck.

"Once upon a time, quack quack quack quack quack..." England duck began to quack. Sealand duck closed his eyes and suddenly, it was as if he was living the story. He was on a boat, watching England duck and Spain duck fighting. They were both wearing silly pirate outfits. They were fighting each other and yelling. Then, without warning, France duck swooped in wearing a silly pirate outfit and waving a stick. He repeatedly hit Spain duck with the stick. England duck finished his story and left. Sealand duck was disappointed and sad. He vowed to one day, get his revenge on England duck for the shitty story.

the end


	45. DUCK ARU

China duck was waddling around on a small island, enjoying the scenery, when suddenly, ninjas. They attacked him without mercy. However, China duck was too much for him. He busted out his epic fighting moves. He flapped his wings and kicked his webbed feet, bringing the ninjas to their knees.

"Oh no, you are too strong for us. You win. You have our eternar respect." The ninjas all said as they bowed to the duck. He shot them all a death glare.

"... quack quack aru." China duck said, as he delivered the final blows. Then sexy women ducks came out of the bushes and started cuddling him.

"Quack quack quack." They all quacked. China duck put on sunglasses and continued on his walk, LIKE A BAWS

* * *

**I got a request for badass China duck. Is this badass enough? **


	46. VIKING DUCK

Denmark duck wasn't always a dick... okay, fine, he was, but he was actually a cool dick a long time ago. He was once a great and powerful viking duck... with Sweden duck and Norway duck. They all three ruled the seas... and fought like bitches. Denmark duck was powerful... and by powerful I mean loud. Norway duck was strong... at complaining about Denmark duck. And Sweden duck was terrifying... that's it, he was just really scary. They all fought day and night and sometimes in the morning right after a ton of coffee. The seas were full of rage and the occasional beer from Denmark duck getting completely wasted and falling off ships with barrels. Now today, they just sit around making stuff from sticks and doing absolutely nothing with Finland duck and Iceland duck.

* * *

**Sorry it took awhile to write this story. I promise I am writing the stories as soon as I see the reviews, I am just saving them so if I know I won't be on for a day, I can do a bit of extra updating early. So if you don't think your idea will be published, it will, trust me. **


	47. CLUELESS DUCK

**Dear John (75th review), I hope you enjoy your tall glass of haterade. **

* * *

And then, Romano duck proceeded to flip off all of the haters.

* * *

**And now, a duck story.**

* * *

Austria duck was sitting in his nest, reading a book. Hungary duck walked in and sat on his lap. He continued to read. She pulled the book out of his hands and put it on the table. He looked at her confused. She cuddled close to him. He got even more confused.

"... NOTICE ME BITCH!" She quacked. Austria looked at her even more confused. He pulled the earplugs out. He had been listening to music.

"Quack?" Austria duck quacked. Hungary duck gave up. It was no use, he was completely clueless.


	48. HAUNTED DUCK

**OKAY here is an interesting request. Hetaoni. Well, lets see how ducks deal with it.**

* * *

One day, all of the ducks went on an adventure. They waddled to a house not far from the pond. The ducks had heard that it was haunted, so the might as well check it out. They opened the large door and waddled inside. America duck instantly got bored and started to look for a TV because what else are you supposed to look for in a haunted house. Only idiots look for a ghost in a haunted house. When he couldn't find one, he just sat in the floor all sad like. The other ducks decided to explore the rest of the mansion. England duck checked upstairs with Japan duck and Italy duck. Germany duck stayed with America duck (for some reason) and waited for the others to get back.

Suddenly, upstairs, England duck saw a ghost.

"HOLY DUCKING SHIT FUCK!" He quacked loudly. Him and the other ducks flew downstairs and got America duck and Germany duck.

"WAIT... If we work together, we wirr beat this evir ghost monster. I berieve in us." Japan duck spoke up. The ducks turned and looked at the ghost. On the count of three, all of the ducks flew into the air and pecked at the ghost. It screamed and tripped. England duck found some old rope and tied up the ghost.

"Arright, rets see who you rearry are." Japan duck quacked. He walked over to the ghost and pulled the head off. The bad duck trio all showed their ducky faces. All the ducks quacked angrily at them and started to peck at them. The bad duck trio was in a lot of pain, but it was so worth it. Then, they heard a strange noise. Another ghost came down the stairs. America duck was feeling like a cool guy and decided to take the head off himself, however, he found that he head wouldn't come off. Then, the ghost faded through the floor. The ducks quacked, terrified and got the fuck out of there by flying through a window. They got back to the pond, and that was the very end of it all. They ate and went to sleep... accept for America duck who was to scared to sleep and ended up going over to Japan duck's nest and had a sleepover.

THE EeNnDd

* * *

**yeeaaaahhh if we could get a huge spike of reviews, that would be gggrrreeeeaaaatttt**


	49. FUCK DUCK

**Okay Naruto4Evar you are officially insane. When I refreshed this page, the reviews went from 80 to 127! THANK YOU! THAT IS AWESOME also, you had some pretty interesting reviews. It was great. I shall now do a story about Romano and Tony just for you.**

* * *

Romano duck was sitting on the edge of the pond cussing loudly. He cussed at everything. He said "fuck you" to a butterfly, and then he told a lizard to "screw off". He sat and cussed in peace all day long. Nobody understood him. They weren't as fluent in human swear words. Cussing was the only thing he had for himself. However, it did get kind of lonely having nobody to talk to. Then, America duck waddled by with his best friend Tony duck. Tony duck heard Romano duck and waddled over to him.

"Mother fucker?" Tony duck asked. Romano duck looked up at him surprised. He had never met another duck who was as fluent in swear words as him.

"Son of a bitch." Romano duck responded. Tony duck quacked happily and sat next to him.

"Damn piss." Tony duck stared at the water. Romano duck nodded in agreement. It was a rather nice day.

"Asshole dick?" Romano asked him. Tony shook his head. "Damn bastards." He quacked.

"Ass bitch, piss fuck damn hell dick." Tony quacked. They said the traditional swear goodbye of "Fuck off" and both went their separate ways, both happy to have a new friend.


	50. OUTER SPACE DUCK

**HOLY SHIT FIFTY CHAPTERS AND I HAVE OFFICIALLY FILLED UP MY ENTIRE DOC MANAGER WITH DUCK STORIES! Now, all of you... my fellow duck lovers... Share the ducks, make them famous. **

**Duck is love... Duck is life...**

* * *

"Quack quack quack." America duck quacked. This was an emergency. All of the ducks had gathered to try to defeat this evil. They all watched America duck give his speech on how they could save the pond. Except for Canada duck, he was off somewhere else drinking some maple syrup from a bottle he found.

"Quack quack quack?" Italy duck asked Japan duck. Italy duck was confused and didn't know what was going on.

"Werr, There are ariens attacking us. We need protection. I hope it is onry Sergeant Keroro. That way we don't have to worry about anything." Japan duck explained. They finished listening to America duck's speech, then they all had chances to share their own ideas.

"Quack quack quack the doctor quack quack." England duck suggested. All of the other ducks thought he was crazy.

"Quack quack quack quack Sigourney Weaver quack quack quack." America duck quacked. The ducks all thought he was crazy too. They needed someone who was a real person AND easy to access. Suddenly, the skies darkened. A spaceship appeared above them. It landed beside the pond, and all of these weird little aliens walked off the ship. They looked like white ducks, but they were all blank and shit. They surrounded the pond quickly.

"OH DUCK!" All of the ducks quacked simultaneously. The aliens pulled out their blaster guns that made the "pew pew" sound and pointed them at the ducks. Surprisingly, none of the ducks crapped themselves.

"Quack quack quack quack" Turkey duck (teehee) quacked. Greece duck looked at him with that one facial expression that he always has.

"Quack." He quacked. The two started fighting. All of the other ducks ignored them and let them do their own thing. The three baltic ducks, Estonia duck, Latvia duck, and Lithuania duck were hiding behind Russia goose, Belarus duck, and Ukraine duck. The aliens moved in closer. Eventually, they thought the aliens would completely take them over, however, at the last moment, Italy duck stepped forward.

"... quack." He quacked cutely. The aliens took one look at him and instantly, their cold alien hearts melted. They left the pond in peace and instead, invaded a nearby anime convention. However, because of all of the cosplayers, the aliens blended right in. Nobody was scared. So they tried to invade a platypus farm. I don't know if they actually have those, but I just like platypuses. However, Australia duck had planned ahead and was guarding the platypuses with care. The aliens gave up. They left the planet in peace, leaving the ducks to do random duck shit.

And the ducks lived ever after. I can't really say if they were happy or not... they could have been miserable without thumbs, you never know. Next time you see a duck, ask it if it's happy. If it answers "Yes", run away screaming in fear because ducks are not supposed to talk. Unless they are anime ducks.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**FIFTY FREAKING CHAPTERS. I actually had to google what the plural for platypus was. I thought it would be something weird, but I was mistaken. Well, I will continue to write more duck stories, but I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAS SO MANY CHAPTERS NOW HOLY CRAP! **


	51. INVISIBLE DUCK: CRAP MUSIC

**Alright, I don't have much time to type, so here is another Canada duck chapter.**

* * *

Canada duck is very proud to be invisible sometimes. When a shitty pop artist comes from his next, America duck is the one who always gets blamed. It is pretty great.

* * *

**I think we all know which shitty pop artist Canada duck is complaining about. **


	52. VAMPIRE DUCK

**well, someone gave me an interesting idea ^_^ time for more random duck shit.**

* * *

Romania duck is super cute, but kind of scary. He has long fangs that stick out of his bill (which is weird because ducks don't usually have teeth). He has cute little red eyes and he is just an all around cutie. It is kind of hard to make him angry, unless you are Hungarian. Alright, there is one other thing that pisses him off. Twilight. The terrible books that were written in America duck's house. He hates them soooo much. Just thinking about it pisses him off. He kind of hates America duck because those books and movies ruined vampires which are like, his most favoritest things in the world. He will sometimes glare at America duck from the other side of the pond because it makes him so angry. America duck always freaks out because Romania duck can be really scary sometimes, so I can't really blame him for being scared. England duck things it is hilarious since he is really good friends with Romania duck. They always preform black magic together and freak out the other ducks. occasionally Norway duck joins them, but that is kind of rare. They all spend their days casting spells and scaring people, then fanducking over Harry Potter, and then hating on Twilight. Then again, every duck hates on Twilight, including America duck. They are terrible movies and books. They should have never been written, then Romania duck might like to be around America duck more.


	53. ROCKER DUCK

**Here is a duck that hasn't been seen in awhile.**

* * *

"Quack" Prussia duck quacked loudly. He played his rock music loudly across the pond. He was flapping his wings, playing the air guitar LIKE A BAWS. He quacked loudly with the music and was rocking out. Eventually, Spain duck and France duck found him and joined in. They blew the other ducks minds... or at least, confused them enough so they would watch to see if they were dying or just being stupid.

"Quack, quack quack quack quack quack quack quack." Prussia duck suggested. He was right, they are cool, so they practiced and practiced and eventually, they signed up for an air guitar competition. They traveled by bus to a nearby stadium and competed against air guitarists from all over. They competed for days, until finally, they were in the... finally. They put on their music and prepared their air. As soon as the music started, they were rocking out, hard core. They banged their ducky heads and stomped their ducky feet. The entire stadium of like, ten people, were screaming for them. They loved it. The other guys were defeated. The ducks won the competition. They sued their winnings to buy enough beer to last them about a week. (their prize wasn't that much) and then they went home and partied, showing off their epic skillz.


	54. TINY DUCK

**Oooooh here is a chapter I should have done a long time ago considering Seborga is a boss. Here, this is for you. Use it on your journey to Mordor. **

* * *

One part of the pond is usually reserved for the ducks who aren't really... ducks. Sealand duck hangs out there (because he is a seagull) along with Seborga duck (who is actually a pelican) and Wy duck (who is really a swan). They all hang out and work on their quacking and waddling. It is pretty cute actually. A bunch of baby birds acting like ducks is pretty adorable. You may be wondering, "Why isn't Russia goose with that group since he is not actually a duck" Well screw you. It's my story and I DO WHAT I WANT.

* * *

**You know, I wonder how many of you have actually read every single duck chapter. If you have, then you will get an inspirational quote from me. **


	55. INDEPENDENCE DUCK

**Well, Its the 4th of July. For non-American readers, that means absolutely nothing to you (unless you are British, which in that case IN YOUR FACE) but for us American's this is a very big day. So, here is America duck, and how he celebrates his birthday and independence day.**

* * *

The entire pond was empty. Today was a very dangerous day to be out on the pond. Today was July 4th. America duck's birthday. Every year he lot off firecrackers and played loud music while drinking alcohol that he can find. He lit all sorts of loud firecrackers that scared the other ducks. He blasted "Party In The USA" by Miley Cyrus. Then he got completely wasted. He was so happy, having his own party. When England duck came over to ruin the party, America duck simply... slapped him... in the face... with some sort of tuna fish.

"Move it bitches." Quacked 2p America duck. He waddled over to America duck and looked him straight in the eyes. "..." They stared at each other in silence. Then, without warning, he slapped America duck hard. "YOUS THINK THAT YOUS CAN JUST SPEND YOUR NIGHTS PARTY'N?" he quacked loudly. 2p America duck had a thick New York style accent, so that is why he talks like that. America duck shrugged and gave him a sparkler. Just like that, 2p America duck joined him in on the fun, and nobody fucked with them for the rest of the night.

the... end

* * *

**I also had a request come in for some 2p ducks, so I did a combination. On a funny note, this will actually be posted on July 5, because I didn't get home in time to finish before midnight, so it is a bit late. **


	56. BALTIC DUCK

Lithuania duck, Estonia duck, and Latvia duck, are surprisingly cute. They always swim together, though they have nothing in common. Latvia duck likes rock music, Lithuania duck likes pop music, and Estonia duck prefers smooth jazz. They all are owned by Russia goose though, so that is enough of a reason to be together 24/7. They sort of like each other, but sometimes, they don't get along very well, like when Latvia duck drinks all of the alcohol and doesn't leave any for the other two. Or like when Estonia duck sings loudly even though the others are trying to sleep, or sometimes when Lithuania duck is hanging out with Poland duck and the two of them get really sassy together. So, even though they don't really like it, they are stuck together. And they always will be... forever and ever... and ever


	57. KINKY DUCK

**This chapter is for a mature or extremely immature audience only. Readers be warned. **

* * *

America duck may be an adult, but he is very clueless about babies. "Quack quack quack quack quack quack?" America duck quacked. England duck and France duck looked at him shocked. Why was he so interested in babies at the moment.

"Quack... quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack, quack quack quack. Quack quack quack quack." England duck started to explain. As he quacked, France duck was going through some movements. He showed America duck the proper way to thrust and how to pleasure a woman duck... America duck was scarred for life. He decided that it would be best if he didn't do any sexual activities for a long time.


	58. MUCH BABY DUCK

**well, I am typing at 12:40 at night because I forgot to type this sooner. This shall be an interesting chapter indeed. **

* * *

America duck somethings has little baby ducks following him. 50 little baby ducks to be exact. These baby ducks are his states. Some of them are pretty chill, others are annoying little assholes. I am not going into any names here because some of you might be from one of the asshole states (#NewJersey)and others might just feel bad because I didn't make fun of their state, mostly because most Americans don't even know this state exists (#NewHampshire). Anyway, some ducklings are really loud (#Texas) and others are super quiet (#Maryland). Others just mind their own business (#Alaska). America duck sometimes gets really tired of dealing with the ducklings, so he gives them things to do, like government and stuff. They can each play their own little government game and it is really cute, but in the end, what America duck says, goes. It doesn't matter what the baby ducks do or say. America duck is the ruler of them all. So much for that whole "Democracy" thing, am I right?


	59. a message for people who want more ducks

**Okay guys, there isn't going to be a duck story today. I am seriously running out of ideas. Your comments telling me what to write are whats keeping me going at this point. Hard to believe, but that is the way it is. So from now on, I will only write a duck story when someone sends me a request. I will still check everyday to see if there is something new to write about, but coming up with new things every day was easy for the first ten stories, then it got harder and harder, so please, if you want more duck stories TELL ME WHAT TO WRITE DX! Thank you, this has been an announcement from the Duck Center For Ducks. **


	60. CRAZY ASS DUCK

**Okay, so here was an interesting request... "**February 14th gone wrong in the pond because reckless human s littered-no change that- humans had a party at near the pond location ,one meets Japan duck and shit happens, a few thew shit in the pond hitting Sealand duck in the head causing his parents to go beat some human tail feathers (ass), some ducks try to clean up only to end up stuck or playing. End of the day, some nice humans clean up the pond and leave a lot of bread for everyone.**"... I don't know what you are smoking, but it probably isn't good for you. Well, I will do my best...**

* * *

It was valentines day and the humans had a party. They left shit everywhere and annoyed the ducks. One girl met Japan duck, and fell in love with him. However, when confronted about him, he simpry said. "It was not meant to be my rove". It kinda sucked but kinda didn't. Sealand duck was swimming around when a couple of people threw a used condom away. It ended up hitting him in the head. Worried about his safety, Sweden duck waddled over and scared the shit out of the people who threw it while they were *cough cough* doing the do. A lot of the ducks tried to clean, but they didn't get very far. However, at the end of the day, some humans helped clean the pond and left bread for them to eat.

* * *

**BOOM done. Alright, so, ANNOUNCEMENT TIME! I am about to move to the other side of the country in a few days and ducks stories might become a bit rare until I get internet. **


	61. KISS KISS DUCK

**Sorry for slow updates, moving takes time and hard work.**

* * *

When Romano duck was a little duckling, he was one cute little ducker... however, his brother was the same way, only cuter. One day, Romano duck was waddling around all cute like, when suddenly, he saw Belgium duck. Belgium duck was a total fox... not literally, she was a duck... dumbass, why the fuck would she be a fox in a story about ducks. The fox is one of the ducks natural predators. You know what, never mind, on with the story.

Romano duckling saw Belgium duck and thought "hey... she is hot." So he waddled over to her all cute and shit and looked up at her with big duckling eyes. She thought he was so cute, and something that cute deserved a kiss. She bent over and right when she was about to kiss his feathered little head, she heard a quiet peep. When she turned around, Italy duckling was waddling, peeping a little song to himself. He was far cuter than Romano duckling in every way, so she flew over to him and placed little kisses all over his cute little feathered head.

the... end


	62. TRIPLE DUCK

**This story will be kind of special. Since three different stories were in the same request, I will do three short stories in one chapter. ****Doin' it.** K. YOLO BRO (Sorry, in honer of the new season of Hetalia, I had to do at least one quote at some point) 

* * *

Sometimes, siblings are the best people in the world. They stand beside you, they back you up... however, sometimes they are annoying as fuck. For example, Prussia duck is always getting into trouble and it is Germany ducks responsibility to bail him out. Romano duck throws tantrums and it is up to Italy duck to calm him down so he doesn't hurt people. Norway duck always tells other ducks how terrible they are, and Iceland duck has to go around acting strange so that the other ducks think of Norway duck as being more "normal". Canada duck has to keep America duck out of trouble... by trouble I mean everything.

* * *

Chibitalia ducky is one cute little ducker. Holy Roman Empire ducky thinks that, so things can get pretty awkward. Holy Rome ducky sometimes sends flowers and cute stuff like that to Chibitalia ducky. Chibitalia ducky is clueless and just asumes that nice things just naturally come to him.

Poor Holy Rome ducky.

* * *

Sweden duck is a scary mother ducker to some ducks, but to Sealand, he is just like any other parent. He disciplines and plays games with him. He tells him to brush his teeth and things like that. Sweden duck is a good parent to Sealand duck, even though Sealand duck is annoying as hell.


	63. THE LION THE WITCH AND THE DUCK

**Okay so a chapter where the ducks find Narnia?... WHAT THE FUCK?!**

* * *

England duck was cleaning up around his nest, when he found an old wardrobe. Of course, only old people actually have wardrobes, so he would naturally have one. It looked old and gross so he made America duck and France duck come help him clean it. There were a shit ton of coats and stuff, but they were ducks so they don't wear clothes, duh. They fought through the coats and eventually found, that they had been transported to a new magical land. There was snow everywhere. The three ducks wandered through a huge forest and found a light pole. England duck flew to the top to try and see where they were at. There was a cool looking ice castle, but England duck already hated the fact that America duck wouldn't shut the fuck up about Frozen, so that was out of the question. They were about to go towards a different forest when suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. A half goat half man creature walked out of the forest.

"Hello, my name is-" And that was all the creatures could say. The ducks freaked the fuck out and flew back through the wardrobe. Later that afternoon, they burned in and had England duck preform spells so that the great evil inside would never be released.

_the end_

* * *

**Well... I think that is what would happen if the ducks found Narnia.**


	64. SECRET DUCK

**Hungary stalks gay ducks and sends other girl ducks pics... I uh... I don't even know where to go with this.**

* * *

Hungary duck was just enjoying another day. She had her camera ready and was going to take pictures around the pond. First she was going to take a picture of America duck annoying England duck, then a picture of Italy duck annoying Germany duck, after that she was going to take pictures of Greece duck and Japan duck sleeping, and finally, she was going to take a picture of France duck and pictures of everyone else. After she was done taking pictures, she was going to photoshop them into really gay relationship pictures and send them to the other girl ducks and even a few boy ducks. That was how she made most of her money, and by now, she was rolling in it. The most popular "couple" were Italy duck and Germany duck. She got all of her pics and then went around in a trench coat, sunglasses, and a fedora (don't ask how she is wearing all of that) and sold them on the back side of the pond. Her most popular costumers dropped by first and got their fix, then the others began to come. By the end of the day, she had made over $500. She was rich, and she was going to use this money to buy more yaoi for her nest because she is into that...

the end

* * *

**So... this happened...**


	65. A DUCK FROM THE PAST

**Here is probably one of my favorite requests so far. My favorite Hetalia strip with ducks. MWAHAHAHAHA Himaruya I am sorry.**

* * *

Germany duck was laying in his bed, having a bad dream, when suddenly, he heard a strange noise. He woke up and the first thing he saw was an older duck standing over him.

"Quack" The old duck quacked. Germany duck screamed/quacked and fell out of bed. Some creeper must have broken into his nest. The old duck laughed and introduced himself as Rome duck. Germany duck thought he was full of bullshit because Rome duck died a long time ago, but the old duck proved his story to be true. the two talked all night, actually, most of the time Rome duck just called Germany duck gay, told him he should masturbate more, and wanted to gossip. Germany duck wasn't having very much fun. When it was time for Rome duck to leave, Germany duck asked him where he had gone to all this time. Rome duck simply responded with "Hell if I know" Then flew off majestically into the sunrise. Germany duck never saw him again.

The end

* * *

**I love that episode so much.**


	66. DOUBLE DUCK

**This one has been requested sooo many times, so its about time I do it for you guys.**

* * *

Usually ducks prefer to stay away from people who don't have bread. Except for once strange occasion. The ducks saw a group of people walking around who weren't human. They were like the ducks, only not ducks, and people. It was really trippy and weird. Netherlands duck was the first to discover them. The other ducks thought he was just high so they ignored them. Then, America duck saw them, but they all knew he was a dumbass so they wouldn't listen to him either. So when Germany duck saw them, everyone believed him because Germany duck is a cool guy and is all smart and pretty and stuff. The humans looked kind of like the ducks, only without beaks and stuff. That would just be weird. Everyone would kind of look like Howard The Duck (If you haven't seen that movie, good). The ducks spied on the humans for a little bit before they noticed they were being followed by ducks. That was all France ducks' fault. He tried to grab England ducks butt which is a big no-no. England duck quacked and started to fight with France duck, which is how the humans recognized the ducks. England human saw that England duck had two thick black lines about where eyebrows would be and France human noticed that France duck was fucking beautiful. All of the humans went around and found their ducky counterparts and spent the whole day giving them bread and talking to them about the outside world. Apparently the humans can understand their duck counterpart, but only theirs. The end


	67. DUCK DUCK REVOLUTION

America duck rarely cleans, but when he does, he gets all sad and shit. He always remembers his ducky revolution. Back when England duck was a complete asshole to him, America duck challenged him to a revolution. Duck revolutions aren't that different from people revolutions. All of the ducks involved travel to the nearby arcade in the city. There is a powerful machine where you dance for your freedom. The duck who wins, gets the prize. England duck and America duck took this journey, along with a few others who helped. America duck had many people on his side. England duck was an asshole so nobody was on his side. The ducks danced all day. They were exhausted by the end of the day, but neither one wanted to give up. Finally, England duck fell. America duck and his pals cheered in victory.

* * *

**This is how duck revolutions happen, true fact. **


	68. DUCK IN WONDERLAND

**Okay, felt kind of shitty today, so this is going to be a short duck story.**

* * *

One day Italy duck followed a rabbit. He likes cute fluffy bunnies. When he followed it back to its home, he fell down a hole. Suddenly, he was a magical land called Wonderland (wow, so much thought was put into that name). He kept following the rabbit and a bunch of shit happened. Oh, and he found a weird cat on drugs. It was fucking weird. He met a queen lady who was a total bitch and wanted duck for dinner. So she had the guards and everyone chase him until he finally woke up from his crazy ass dream. When he told Germany duck about it, Germany duck went over and beat up England duck because Alice In Wonderland is an English story.


	69. PERVERT DUCK

**WHAT A MOMENTOUS OCCASION! This is chapter 69 (HA) and we reached 200 REVIEWS HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIT**

* * *

If there is one thing Germany duck hates more than France duck, it's France duck when he is with his friends. The bad duck trio are his worst nightmare. Every day they try to play some sort of prank on him. Most of them don't make any sense either. One time they tried to get him stung by a bee. In the end, Germany duck befriended the bee and they still keep in touch. The bad duck trio was pissed when they found out that their prank had failed. France duck had the idea of switching Germany duck's manly cologne with some womanly perfume. It just made him smell even more fabulous and beautiful than he already did. Spain duck said that they should pull his pants down in public. Spain duck is the dumbass of the group and forgot that they don't wear pants. Prussia duck had the best idea thought.

That night, the ducks would sneak into his nest with duck tape, place it on his feathers, and rip them out. That sounded painful and funny to them, so they decided to go through with the idea. The three got in easier than expected and waddled into the bedroom/living room/kitchen/... you know what, its the everything room because NESTS DON'T HAVE ROOMS! So the ducks waddled over to him and placed the tape over his feathers. They pulled as hard as they could. They got a few feathers out, but Germany duck didn't wake up. They tried it a few more times, but nothing happened. Suddenly, they heard Germany duck quacking at them angrily from behind them. He waddled over quickly and started pecking at them to get away. It turns out that Germany duck the pervert duck had a sexy toy duck. The bad duck trio had pulled out some of its feathers instead. They may not have caused him severe pain, but they did end up spreading the word that he likes the fake booty just as much as the real thing.


	70. DUCK PARTY

**K. so its really late and I forgot to write today FUCK so here is a really quick chapter**

* * *

England duck was having a birthday party and sent invitations to everyone... except America duck. Everyone had an awesome time at the party... except America duck. They ducks partied and drank to their hearts content... except America duck. France duck got laid... except America duck (?). The ducks all went home and passed out happily... except America duck :(.


	71. CREEPY DUCK

**this is going to be a fuuuun chapter**

* * *

Canada duck wore a long jacket as he swam to the other side of the pond. Nobody could recognize him. He swam around branches and logs until finally, he came to the complete other side. He waited at the corner of a log and waited. As he adjusted his fedora, he saw a duck approaching him. They were wearing a long coat too. The other duck pulled something out and slipped it to Canada duck. Canada duck handed the mystery duck some money and swam away. When he got back to his nest, he pulled some pictures out of an envelope. He looked through them and smiled. God damn it, those ducks were so gay. He sipped his maple syrup and looked through the pics. Hungary duck was officially his favorite duck.


	72. DUCK

**I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A REQUEST IN FOREVER OH MY GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE HERE IS WHAT I CAN THINK OF OFF OF THE TOP OF MY HEAD**

* * *

DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS DUCKS

* * *

**still a better love story than Twilight **


	73. SCHOOL DUCK

**dude, guys, seriously, we need some requests, there is NOTHING so I guess here is... ducks in high school?... that sounds like a terrible idea but I am desperate. **

* * *

The ducks all went to high school. America duck was a jock, Germany duck was the teachers pet, and England duck was the NERD. Italy duck just slept during class, Japan duck read manga, and France duck ignored the teacher. They were a troublesome bunch. The end because I don't know where to go with this story.


	74. DUCK TALENT SHOW

**Well, it has been long enough since my last update. Stuff came up and I had to do... stuff, so here is a short chapter because its midnight and I need sleep.**

* * *

America duck had an idea (for once). He thought it would be so cool to gather ducks ducks up for a (wait for it)... TALENT SHOW! (*throws confetti in your face*)

All of the other ducks said...

"No, fuck off, we do not care." And went about their daily business.

the end


	75. RANDOM DUCK STUFF

**Okay, so someone commented on a ton of my stories who obviously likes Romania... thank you for a lot of reviews Romania person.**

* * *

Romania duck was swimming around the pond, doing what he usually does... I don't know what that is, I just know he does Romanian stuff.

* * *

"Quack" England duck quacked. Norway duck and Romania duck quacked their replies. England duck rolled the dice and moved his character. He drew a card and cast a spell. The game continued on.

* * *

England duck was walking around when suddenly, he was attacked by a strange creature. Then, a man came up to him with a weird flashy blue thing. It was the doctor. He beat the creature and England duck quacked excitedly. When the doctor tried to leave, England duck tried to follow him into the tardis, but he was too late, and the doctor left. England duck was very depressed after that.

* * *

America duck was walking around when suddenly, he was attacked by a strange creature. Then some men came up to him with a weird guy in an iron suit. It was the avengers. They beat the creature and America duck quacked excitedly. When they tried to leave, America duck tried to follow them into their airplane thingy, but he was too late and the avengers left. America duck was very depressed after that.

* * *

Denmark was singing loudly to Norway duck. "LET IT GOOOOO LET IT GOOOOO QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK LET IT GOOOOOO LET IT GOOOOOO QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK HERE I QUAAAAACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUA-" Norway duck shoved a shoe into Denmark duck's mouth and walked away.

* * *

"Hi, I am Romania duck, and I am here to tell you about a book I just read called, Twilight... It was total shit."

* * *

**SORRY FOR A LATE CHAPTER! I had to finish unpacking before my classes started. So anyway, this was a request from awhile back. It is just a bunch of random shit so I hope you enjoyed it.**


	76. ADVENTURE DUCK

America duck was waddling through the forest, chopping down trees and vines as he went. He was on a quest to find the golden duck. A native had agreed to help him find it, for the right price. The two had been travelling for a few days now, and they finally found it. The temple where the golden duck rested was undisturbed in the large forest. They ventured inside, hoping to find their treasure soon. However, the native was a COMPLETE FUCKING DUMBASS and set off a booby trap (HA... booby). He was shot right in the face by an arrow. America duck laughed because he is a douchebag, then, he continued on alone. Eventually, he came to the final resting place of the golden duck. He pulled a bag of bread crumbs out from his... feathers? Ducks don't wear pants so... oh oh wait, I got it, I got it. Ahem... He pulled a bag of bread crumbs out from his asshole and gently replaced the golden duck with it. He looked at his prize and smiled. Up the poop-shoot it went so he could go back home. He waddled through the temple when suddenly, a shit ton of stuff happened, there were arrows and all sorts of crazy crap. The natives even had the brilliant idea of taking a large boulder and rolling it through to squish everything in its path. Unfortunately, the natives were all COMPLETE FUCKING DUMBASSES and made the boulder a square, so it didn't get really far. And the arrows all fell apart in midair. America duck got away without a scratch on him and kept his prize.


	77. FISH DUCK

Italy duck was swimming around the pond, when suddenly, he felt a little tickle on his ass. This wasn't an ordinary ass tickle. This ass tickle was strange. Italy duck looked down, and saw a pretty little fishy swimming below him. Italy duck laughed and continued to swim with the little fish. The two became great friends over the next few hours. Italy duck loved that fish, and that fish loved Italy duck. The next day, Italy duck went back to see his new little friend, but he wasn't there. He looked everywhere in the pond, and asked every duck. But nobody had seen the little fish. Italy duck was sad and started to cry. Suddenly, he felt a little ass tickle again. He smiled and looked down, seeing the little fish. He quacked happily, but his joy was not to last. Russia goose swam by and saw the fish. Quickly he swam over and ate it. Italy duck was now scarred for life once again by the big goose.


	78. BABY DUCK

A long long time ago, in a galaxy far far away... FUCK I ALREADY MADE THAT JOKE.

Before the dawn of time, there was... I don't know what was there, but many years ago, America duck was a baby. *dramatic music*

America ducky was waddling cutely behind England duck. America ducky was super tiny and really fucking cute. England duck guided him to a meeting spot. There was another little duckling there. It was Canada ducky.

"peep." Canada ducky peeped frenchly.

"From now on, you are my bitch." America ducky quacked. England duck wasn't paying attention because he was a terrible parent and laughed.

"Quack quack" England duck quacked. Canada ducky looked up at America ducky.

"I will fucking cut you." He peeped cutely, but a crazed look in his eyes. America duck still doesn't trust his brother after that.


	79. SICK DUCK

**Okay, this chapter set up is so short, but honestly, I think this is one of the funniest requests I have ever gotten, and I don't need an entire paragraph. **

* * *

Germany duck was waddling back to his nest, when he found some paper on the ground. He looked at it and picked it up. It was a hand written story by someone, and there was a little name in the corner. It said "For Canada Duck, as requested". Germany flipped through the pages. He stopped on one and began to read curiously.

_Feliciano moaned softly against Ludwig's skin as he **** his **** and ran his wings up his ***._

Germany duck dropped the paper and flew away screaming. Canada duck was one sick mother ducker, that's for sure.


	80. COLD DUCK

"You are such a dick." America duck quacked at Russia goose.

"... Honk" Honked Russia goose. The two fought for a few minutes, then got bored and left.

And that is how the cold war happened.


	81. DUCK SLAPPED

**Shout out to my 0 readers from Norway, this one's for you.**

* * *

The awesome duck trio consists of America duck, Denmark duck, and Prussia duck. Those three ducks are very conceded, and are assholes sometimes. One day, the three decided to pick on Norway duck. The quiet duck was just minding his own business, when Denmark duck quacked loudly and made a very rude joke to Norway duck. Norway duck got really pissed off. He walked over to Denmark duck calmly, AND BITCH SLAPPED HIM IN HIS BITCH FACE! America duck and Prussia duck saw the whole thing. After that day, nobody fucked with Norway duck again.


	82. SLENDER DUCK

**ducks meet slenderman... okay**

* * *

There is a forest near the pond where the ducks live, and sometimes, if America duck wants to feel important, he brags about going inside of it at night alone. Of course, all of the other ducks know this is a lie because America duck is a pussy and is terrified of the forest. One day, England duck called him out on it and made him spend the entire night in the forest. If he came out alive and sane the next morning, England duck owed him money and alcohol. If America duck came out too early, or crazy, he was to be England duck's slave for a year. America duck took the challenge and went to the forest that night.

He waddled around for a little bit and then got bored. He wasn't getting any wifi, so he couldn't play Angry People on his phone. He just sat bored until he finally got an idea. He remembered watching a scary movie that was made with a home camera, so he would do the same thing and make up a ton of shit to show it to England duck and scare him. He took out the camera app on his phone and started to walk around. He found a letter on the ground, but couldn't read it because he is a duck. He ignored it and kept walked. then his phone camera went staticy. He didn't give a shit and kept filming. It would add to the effects. Then, he saw a faceless human walking towards him. America duck thought he looked weird, so he took out a marker and flew up to the creatures shoulder. He drew on a scary face and began to film him, sort of like Italy duck did when they were attacked by aliens. The monster just let out a disappointed sigh and walked away. When America duck came back the next day, England duck was pissed. Apparently he tried to summon a demon to kill or severely wound America duck while he was in the forest, but the dumbass drew a face on it instead. USA! USA!


	83. WHAT DUCK

Kugelmugel duck was swimming around the pond being cute. He... She... what?...

* * *

**In the English manga, Kugelmugel is a girl. In everything else, Kugelmugel is a boy... how confusing is that.  
**


	84. ZOMBIE DUCK

Everyone was dying around them. People were stranded, laying on the ground lifeless. America duck walked slowly through the maze of death. He accidentally kicked a can. The noise echoed through the streets. Slowly, the once lifeless bodies began to move towards him. Moaning and groaning, they shuffled over to the lonely duck. America duck looked around at his coming doom, but that wasn't going to be his death day, he would live on. He pulled a gun out of... somewhere, and began to shoot. The bodies flew, blood splattered, and bullets were flying. America duck quacked loudly as he began to run, still, more of the zombies were coming after him. He wasn't going to make it to the helicopter. Faster, he had to go faster. Gotta go faster, faster, faster faster faster! *Sonic The Hedgehog theme plays in the background of you reading this* America duck jumped, just barely escaping the hands of the undead. He was safe... for now.

America duck put the video game controller down and quacked. He finally beat Left 4 Dead. He only died like, 20 times. Video games are hard to play when you don't have fingers.


	85. DUCK HUNT

Russia goose loves the arcade. He could spend hours there just playing one game. What game is that you may ask?... Duck Hunt... ^J^


	86. DUCK GOOSE

Italy duck walked around the circle, quacking at every duck he passed and gently patting them on the head with is wing.

"Duck, duck duck duck duck duck duck turkey duck duck duck duck..." Suddenly, he saw him. He was right next to Russia goose. The last person who called Russia goose a duck ended up being roasted. He didn't want to be killed, he was too cute for that. He was battling himself on the inside. What should he do? How should he do it? He gulped and brought his wing down. "G-goose." He quacked and ran. Germany duck was impressed. Italy duck had never ran that fast before in his life. He might have to ask Russia goose to help him with training Italy duck.


	87. DUCK FICTION

"

One fine afternoon in the pond, all of the ducks were gathering for a duck meeting. It started off with America duck quacking loudly at England duck. The British duck was quacking angrily an France duck, who was claiming to be the most beautiful duck in the pond, and he was right.

"Quack quack!" Quacked England duck. America duck looked at him shocked and angry. How dare he talk about his mother like that.

"Quack quack quack. Quack quack, quack quack!" America duck quacked back. France duck laughed loudly.

"quaquaquaquaqua, Quack quack quack quack quack." France duck said happily. Suddenly, Germany duck cut in.

"... QUUUUAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK." He quacked out. Italy duck had gone under water and pinched him with his little ducky beak. Unfortunately, he bit lower than he thought. It was okay though, Germany duck never planned on having children anyway.

"Quack quack quack." Italy ducky quacked apologetically to him. Germany duck pecked him back on the head and swam away to join Prussia duck who was trying to pick up some chicks.

"QUACK!" Prussia duck quacked loudly when he realized he didn't have hands to pick up the tiny baby chicks. Then, without warning, Japan duck spoke up.

"... just shut the fuck up guys... seriousry" because in many anime, the animals can talk and Japan duck is an anime duck." America duck read out loud. "Quack." He quacked confused and puts the piece of fanfiction away.


	88. DREAM DUCK

**This request was pretty specific so... I am going to try and cover all of the points in it.**

* * *

Italy yawned as he woke up and stretched his arms. He got out of bed and walked over to the window. It was another beautiful day.

Italy duck screamed as he woke up. He panted and put his wing to his forehead. He had a terrible nightmare that he was one of those human things that gave him food. He walked downstairs (in his nest?) and saw England duck was sitting there with a book. It turns out that England duck was trying to cast a spell for Germany duck that would make Italy duck stop smelling like garlic. It failed and made him dream of being a human. So in the end, it was Germany duck's fault.


	89. TURKEY DUCK

**The moment I saw this request, I knew it was a jewel. **

* * *

Turkey duck ran through the forest. He had to get away as quickly as possible. He was transforming The full moon was growing on the horizon. Finally, he got a safe distance from the pond, and just in time too. He was fully transformed.

"GOBBLE GOBBLE!" He cried out. Turkey duck had a dark secret. He was actually a wereturkey. Every full moon he transformed into a terrifying Thanks Giving treat. (Thanks Giving: American holiday to give thanks for a good harvest, usually only celebrated by over exaggerated parades and eating a huge fucking dinner with turkey as the main dish) He walked through the forest, looking ugly with his weird bald head and shit. Turkeys are fucking weird looking man. Turkey eventually found the pond and saw the ducks.

"GOBBLE GOBBLE GONNA GOBBLE YOU DUCKERS UP!" (someone give that bird an Oscar) The ducks panicked at the terrifying call of the wereturkey. They scrambled around, trying not to get pecked, when suddenly, a miracle happened. The sun came up, turning Turkey turkey back into Turkey duck.


	90. DUCK NIGHT AT FREDDY'S

**So, the only 5 Nights At Freddy's experience I have is watching PewDiePie play it (yes I am a member of the bro army) so this is going to be interesting.**

* * *

The ducks all gathered at the computer screen at America duck's nest. They had to see this new game. It was supposed to be terrifying. America duck was in charge of the controls at the moment as all of the ducks watched. He checked all of the rooms on the camera. So far, none of the strange creatures had moved. But when he checked them again, the bunny was missing. The ducks gasped and America duck frantically checked the rooms. The bunny was in the closet. The ducks let out a sigh of relief. America duck however, was terrified and closed the door. The battery drained quickly, causing all of the other ducks to yell at him. When he opened them up again, it was too late. The power was gone. The ducks waited on the edge of their seat. Austria duck let out a nervous little ducky poot. Suddenly, the bunny jumped in the doorway and laughed. Almost all of the ducks nearly shit themselves and panicked. Most of them ran out, too scared to attempt it again. The only duck left was little Liechtenstein duck. She was no pussy like the other ducks. She stayed and beat the game all by herself on the first try, LIKE A BAWS!


	91. DUCK?

**Okay, for this one, all I wrote was that the bad duck trio does something... I uhh... I don't know where to go with this.**

* * *

The bad duck trio stood around in the story very confused about life. They turned towards the author who was busy typing away at their computer. Eventually, they saw the ducks staring and returned the look. The author was confused about how the ducks were breaking the fourth wall like that. The ducks stared at the author and eventually just walked out of the story.

"Duck that man, I'm not waiting around for you to figure out how to write a decent plot." Prussia duck exclaimed as he waddled to the authors pool and began to swim. The other two joined him and they all drank margaritas in my pool.


	92. NEGA DUCK

**well, this is my last request. I won't write anymore stories until I get more requests, because that is all this story is. Fan requests made by you ducks, so I am not going to continue writing until I get more.**

* * *

America duck led his soldiers to the southern side of his nest. There was another duck he was at war with. Nega America duck. Not 2p America duck, but nega America duck. He was the southern half of the United Ducks Of America and he wanted to be free. America duck told him "Bitch no" And thus, the civil war between the two ducks ended with a burger eating contest. America duck has never lost one.


	93. CUPCAKE DUCK

**Well, I got a two more requests, but once those are written, then I have to wait until the next request, so keep them coming if you want more ducks.**

* * *

2p England duck was waddling around the pond, a little grin on his face. He just got some more ingredients for his special cupcakes. He planned on selling the little treats and an upcoming bake sale. He was so excited. HE began to bake as soon as he got home. The cupcakes were going to be perfect. Just to make sure, he put a bit of his special ingredient in the mix. He smiled as he put the cupcakes in his oven to bake. While he waited for them to get done and cool off, he watched a movie, read an entire novel, and watched all of the Harry Potter movies in a long marathon. When they were ready for icing, he covered them in blue and pink, his two favorite colors. He hoped everyone liked his delicious little treats. He put them out on a table and instantly, they began to sell to all of the 1p's, the 2p's however, weren't buying anything... because they were smart. The cupcakes had a small dose of some powerful drugs to knock all of the ducks out. While the ducks were all our cold, 2p England duck plucked a few feathers from each so he would have a nice new fluffy mattress.


	94. SLEEPY DUCK

**Okay, this is the best worded request I have ever recieved. **

**"spamano because dat shit sails like fed ex XD"**

**Well, I am going to do some spamano because apparently, dat shit sails like fed ex. **

* * *

Romano duck was sleeping in his nest, or at least trying to. Spain duck had insisted that he spend the night over there. Romano duck hated (loved) it, so his face was all angry and stuff. Spain duck thought it was so cute when Romano duck was angry. He had the cutest little angry face, and considering he was always angry, Spain duck loved it. The happy Spaniard duck waddled into bed with Romano duck and snuggled close to him. Romano duck got annoyed and kick Spain duck out of bed. Spain duck waddled to the other side of the bed and laid down in the floor, his wing grabbing (?) Romano ducks. Romano duck slapped him and left the room to sleep in the living room. Spain duck followed him. He picked Romano duck up and carried him back into bed. Romano duck fought hard and tried to break free, but Spain duck was too strong. He blew raspberries onto Romano duck's stomach like he did when the younger duck was a little duckling. Romano duck laughed loudly and then started to swear loudly. Spain duck just laughed and put him in bed, tucking him in all cute and stuff then got in next to him and yawned. Romano duck glared at him, but was too lazy to get up, so he just fell asleep. Spain duck gave him a little goodnight kiss on the forehead and then cuddled up for a nice sleep.

* * *

**Did I do the romance thing right? Is it cute enough? DID I DO GOOD?**


	95. PRINCESS DUCK

America duck was wearing a beautiful green dress. He made a damn fine Tiana. It was Disney Day for the ducks, the day they all dress up like princesses from their countries. Italy duck was dressed up like the blue fairy from Pinocchio, Germany duck was dressed up like Snow White, Russia goose was dressed like Anastasia (even though she isn't Disney), Norway duck was dressed like Anna, China duck was dressed like Mulan, France duck was Belle, Denmark duck was dressed like Ariel, etc. etc. etc. The ducks all gathered at Disney world, where they waddled around and had a feast of dropped food and rode the rides. They had an awesome day and partied all day and night.

* * *

**If you go to Disney World in Orlando Florida, there are a shit ton of ducks EVERYWHERE!**


	96. OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST DUCK

Young Hungary duck walked through the duck school alone. She was lonely and wanted to study. She eventually found a music room home of... the ouran highschool duck club. France duck walked over to her with a rose.

"Quack" he quacked in a very french manner. The Vargas ducks walked over to her, each handing her a rose too.

"Quack quack." They both quacked. After them, brainiac duck Austria duck walked over them.

"Das quack." It was a very German quack. Cute little Sealand duck was even there.

"Quack." He said cutely. He was sitting on Sweden duck's shoulders (?).

"Q'ck" Sweden duck quacked quietly, however he quacked, making everyone in the room scream with terror. Hungary duck looked at all of the ducks.

"... Y'all be some crazy ass bitches." She quacked and left.


	97. SCARY DUCK

All of the ducks were out in the woods, sitting around a campfire. Japan duck was getting ready to tell one of his famous scary stories. The ducks all prepared themselves with their s'mores (if you don't know what this is, you obviously don't live in America and you need to google it... then again, they made them on Hetalia and you are reading Hetalia fanfiction... STOP CONFUSING ME ITS TOO LATE FOR THIS SHIT!) and looked at Japan duck.

"In the dark dark woods, there was a dark dark house. And in that dark dark house, there was a dark dark harr. And in that dark dark harr, there were some dark dark stairs. And up those dark dark stairs, there was a dark dark attic. And in that dark dark attic, there was a dark dark chest, and in that dark dark chest there was a dark dark coat. And in that dark dark coat, there was a dark dark box. And in that dark dark box there was..."

He paused for effect, leaving the other ducks on the edge of their seat.

"A PINK JERRY BEAN!" Japan duck quacked loudly. Italy duck screamed and fainted. Germany duck was so embarrassed.

"Quack bitch, that was lame." America duck quacked. Japan duck looked at him and began another story.

"Once upon a time, there was a fatass American duck and he got so fat the entire pond was swarrowed up by his chub. The end." And with that, Japan duck left the campfire.


End file.
